You Should be Mine, Sasuke-kun
by Hikaru Sora 14
Summary: 'Kenapa kau tidak meminta Itachi- Nii saja untuk menjadi kekasih sementaramu eh, Sakura?Aku rasa kalian terlihat nyaman satu sama lain, Ne?/Lalu bagaimana denganku? Bukankah aku juga sudah memiliki kekasih? Kenapa kau tak berpikiran hal yang sama terhadapku eh, Hikui?/Aku mengerti. Kalau begitu hubungan kita berakhir sampai disini saja, Ne Sasuke-kun'/AU, Cerita Gaje, DLDR!
1. Chapter 1

'You Should be Mine, Sasuke-_kun_'

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto Sensei

Haruno Sakura x Uchiha Sasuke

Rate: M

Warning: typo, cerita gaje, missing word, OOC dll.

Summary: '_Aku harap, Sasuke-kun tidak akan pernah melupakan aku disini. Jangan manjakan orang lain lagi selain aku! Jangan dekat-dekat dengan anak perempuan lain! Berjanjilah kepadaku, Sasuke-kun!/Kau ... mengingkari janjimu kepadaku, Sasuke-kun_/_Tunggu dan lihatlah, Sasuke-kun! Cepat atau lambat, gadis itu akan segera menghilang dari kehidupanmu, karena satu-satunya yang akan menjadi pendamping hidupmu adalah aku, Haruno Sakura._'

Author by: Hikaru Sora 14

Please Enjoy Reading

Don't Like Don't Read

* * *

"Heeiiii, tunggu aku Sasuke-_kun_! Kembalikan topi jerami milikku!" gadis cantik mungil yang memiliki surai panjang berwarna senada dengan bunga musim semi itu berteriak ke arah seorang bocah laki-laki bungsu Uchiha, yang dengan isengnya mengambil topi jerami bundar miliknya tatkala gadis cilik itu tengah asyik bermain rumah-rumahan pasir di tepi pantai.

Langkah-langkah kaki mungilnya tampak cukup kewalahan untuk mengimbangi kecepatan langkah kaki sang bungsu Uchiha yang berlari di depannya. Napasnya pun tampak terengah-engah karena merasa lelah terus berlari tanpa henti selama sepuluh menit.

Sinar matahari yang menyengat pada siang hari ini pun semakin menambah rasa lelah pada tubuh mungilnya.

Bocah laki-laki yang memakai setelan kaos pendek berwarna _dark blue _dan celana pendek berwarna putih itu pun menghentikan langkah kakinya sejenak, membalikkan tubuhnya untuk berhadap-hadapan dengan Sakura yang terpaut jarak cukup jauh darinya.

Sejenak membenahi posisi topi _sport dark blue _yang dikenakannya, sebuah seringaian jahil terpatri di kedua sudut bibir mungil Sasuke tatkala melihat sahabat kecilnya yang tampak kelelahan karena mengejarnya. Bukannya merasa iba terhadap kondisi Sakura saat ini, Sasuke malah semakin bersemangat untuk mengerjai bocah musim semi tersebut.

"Tidak mauuu!" tolak Sasuke terhadap permintaan Sakura. Tawa nyaring khas anak-anak menguar dari bibir mungil Sasuke. Kedua _onyx_-nya pun menunjukkan binar keceriaan dan kepuasaan tersendiri yang dirasakannya saat ini.

"Kau harus mengejarku lebih cepat jika kau ingin topi jeramimu ini kembali, _hikui_!" ucap bocah _raven _itu sambil mengibas-ngibaskan topi jerami milik Sakura di atas kepalanya.

Sasuke memang senang sekali memanggil Sakura dengan sebutan 'pendek', karena tinggi badan Sakura yang memang lebih pendek dari Sasuke.

"Huft~ ... Awas kau ya, Sasuke-_kun_! Lihat saja, aku pasti bisa mengejarmu dan mengambil kembali topi jeramiku!" ucap bocah perempuan berusia sembilan tahun itu bersemangat, tak mau kalah terhadap sikap Sasuke terhadapnya.

Kembali ia pacu kedua kaki kecilnya untuk berlari sekuat tenaga mengejar Sasuke, menghiraukan sensasi panas pasir pantai pada kedua telapak kakinya yang tak beralaskan apapun.

Sasuke semakin tertawa riang dengan kata-kata Sakura yang terdengar begitu percaya diri itu. Merasa penasaran dengan pembuktian kata-kata Sakura tadi, Sasuke sedikit menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang untuk melihat keberadaan Sakura.

"Ahahaha ... Cepatlah _hikui_! Apa kau tidak bisa berlari lebih cepat lagi, eh?" teriak Sasuke kepada bocah musim semi yang tampak begitu kecil terpantul di kedua _onyx-_nya, karena perbedaan jarak yang semakin jauh diantara mereka.

Meski Sakura sudah berusaha untuk mengejar Sasuke dengan menambah kecepatan larinya, tapi semua tidak artinya karena Sasuke yang juga berlari semakin cepat untuk menghindari Sakura.

"_Ugh~_ ... Berhenti memanggilku dengan sebutan _hikui _lagi, Sasuke-_kun_! Sudah kubilang aku ini tidak pendek! Dasar Sasuke-_kun _anak tomat!" gerutu Sakura keras sambil mengerucutkan bibir mungilnya kesal, merasa tak terima dengan ejekan yang dilayangkan Sasuke kepadanya.

Sasuke hanya mengangkat kedua tangan mungilnya dengan ekspresi wajah acuh, seolah tak peduli dengan protes yang dilakukan oleh Sakura.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, kali ini aku akan lebih serius untuk mengejarmu," Sakura kembali menyemangati dirinya sendiri untuk segera mengejar sang bungsu Uchiha yang berada jauh di depannya.

Namun, karena terlalu bersemangatnya bocah musim semi itu berlari, ia sampai tidak memperhatikan keseimbangan tubuh mungilnya dan pada akhirnya jatuh tersungkur ke atas pasir pantai yang terasa panas.

Sasuke yang sebelumnya sudah bersiap-siap untuk kembali melarikan diri dari Sakura, akhirnya mengurungkan niatnya dan berlari secepat mungkin ke arah Sakura untuk menolong sahabat kecilnya itu.

_Hosh hosh hosh_

"_Hikui_, kau baik-baik saja?!" ucap Sasuke khawatir sambil mencoba mengatur napasnya yang terengah-engah setelah berlari kencang.

Topi jerami bundar milik Sakura yang masih berada pada genggaman tangannya kini ia lepas begitu saja, jatuh secara bebas di atas pasir pantai.

Kedua tangan bocah laki-laki itu spontan menggapai tubuh gadis mungil rapuh yang masih tersungkur di atas pasir pantai itu, dan membantunya untuk berdiri dengan menjadikan tubuhnya sebagai sandaran bagi tubuh Sakura agar tidak terjatuh kembali.

Sakura sedikit membuat jarak dari Sasuke tatkala dirinya merasa sudah bisa berdiri tanpa bantuan Sasuke. Sasuke hanya mengerutkan dahinya dalam dengan sikap Sakura yang sedikit tampak aneh saat ini.

"Hei, kau tidak apa-apa 'kan?" tanya Sasuke penuh perhatian sambil memegang salah satu bahu mungil Sakura, mencoba memastikan kembali keadaan sahabat perempuannya tersebut.

Sakura hanya terdiam, mengacuhkan pertanyaan Sasuke terhadapnya. Wajah bulatnya kini tertuju ke bawah menatap tak berarti pasir pantai di sekitaran kaki kecilnya.

Sasuke semakin dibuat bingung dengan sikap diam Sakura yang tak seperti biasanya. Sasuke hanya mampu menghembuskan napasnya putus asa.

'_Kenapa dia diam saja?! Tumben sekali dia tidak menangis seperti biasanya,_' batin Sasuke penasaran.

"_Hikui_! Apa ada yang sa-..."

"Huuwaaa~... Sakit, ini sakit sekali ... Sasuke-_kun_," rengek Sakura dengan suara yang cukup keras terdengar pada indera pendengaran Sasuke.

Wajah cantik nan imut gadis kecil itu menengadah ke atas, tampak menunjukkan ekspresi kesakitannya setelah cukup lama terdiam, dengan linangan air mata yang mengalir deras dari kedua iris _emerald_-nya.

Meskipun memang pasir pantai itu tidak sekeras seperti jalanan aspal, tetapi tetap saja jika jatuh rasanya cukup menyakitkan. Terlebih lagi ini adalah Sakura yang mengalaminya, gadis kecil yang terkenal akan kemanjaannnya.

Sasuke hanya bisa _sweatdrop_ di tempat, karena ternyata sifat cengeng Sakura tidak juga berubah. '_Ku pikir dia tidak akan menangis,' _ucap Sasuke di dalam hati.

"Sudah jangan menangis lagi, _hikui_! Nanti kau tambah jelek jika menangis terus seperti itu," Sasuke mencoba untuk menghentikan tangisan Sakura dan menenangkannya, dengan mengusap lembut surai panjang merah muda gadis mungil itu.

Namun, rupanya Sasuke malah semakin memperburuk keadaan Sakura. Sakura merengek semakin keras. Perlakuan lembut Sasuke tertelan begitu saja di hati Sakura karena satu kata 'jelek' yang keluar dari mulut Sasuke.

"Huuwwaa~... Sasuke-_kun_ jahat! Bukannya menghiburku, tapi kau malah mengejekku terus seperti itu!" rengek Sakura yang lagi-lagi membuat Sasuke hanya bisa _sweatdrop_ melihat kelakuan bocah manja itu.

"Kau ini, kenapa menganggap ucapanku serius sih?!" jari-jari mungil Sasuke membingkai wajah bulat Sakura dan perlahan menghapus linangan air mata gadis cantik itu yang membekas di kedua pipi gembilnya. Sakura hanya bisa terisak kecil sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya cemberut.

"Aku 'kan hanya bercanda, Sakura!" terang Sasuke kepada Sakura yang kini terlihat lebih tenang setelah menghentikan tangisannya. Sasuke kemudian mengambil topi jerami milik Sakura, yang sempat ia jatuhkan sebelumnya.

"Jangan bersikap manja terus seperti ini! Jika aku pergi nanti, maka tidak akan ada orang lain lagi yang mau menghadapi anak manja sepertimu!" ucap Sasuke menasehati sambil memakaikan topi jerami tersebut kepada Sakura, setelah sebelumnya ia membersihkannya dari butiran pasir yang menempel disana.

Mendengar ucapan Sasuke, membuat Sakura kembali teringat akan hari terakhir yang ia miliki bersama Sasuke saat ini. Ya, Sasuke yang selalu menemaninya, menjaganya, menyayanginya dan selalu mengerti akan sikap manjanya itu selama ini, akan pergi meninggalkannya dalam jangka waktu yang lama.

Sasuke beserta keluarganya akan pindah ke Amerika, karena Ayah Sasuke yang memiliki kepentingan pekerjaan disana. Entah berapa lama rentang waktu yang dibutuhkan bagi mereka berdua untuk bertemu kembali seperti saat ini.

Lagi-lagi Sakura menciptakan keheningan diantara dirinya dan Sasuke, berdiam diri tanpa berniat untuk menanggapi ucapan Sasuke sebelumnya. Ekspresi sendu tak juga pudar dari wajah mungilnya saat ini.

Sasuke yang melihat sikap diam Sakura, hanya bisa menghela napas lelah. Sasuke tahu jika Sakura memang paling tidak suka jika disebut sebagai anak manja. Ejekan apapun yang dilayangkan Sasuke kepada Sakura, akan Sakura anggap biasa-biasa saja dan tidak akan terlalu mempermasalahkannya.

Namun, berbeda jika kata 'manja' itu sudah keluar dari mulut kecil Sasuke. Sakura akan sedikit sensitif dengan kata tersebut, meskipun pada kenyataannya Sakura memang selalu bersikap manja kepada Sasuke.

Tetapi alasan kali ini Sakura menjadi lebih bersikap pasif adalah kenyataan bahwa dirinya dan Sasuke akan segera berpisah. Tentu saja Sasuke menyadarinya dengan sangat jelas hanya dengan melihat ekspresi kesedihan yang tercermin di wajah cantik Sakura.

"Apa kau marah padaku, Sakura?!" ucap Sasuke lirih sambil merangkul Sakura ke dalam pelukannya kedua tangan mungilnya. Diusapnya lembut punggung mungil bocah musim semi itu, yang kini mulai menangis dalam diam.

"Apa selama ini Sasuke-_kun _merasa keberatan jika aku bersikap manja terhadapmu?" tanya Sakura dengan nada suara yang bergetar kepada Sasuke.

Kedua _onyx_ sekelam malam itu meredup seketika, kepalanya secara spontan menggeleng kecil seolah memberitahu Sakura bahwa dirinya sama sekali tidak keberatan dengan sikap manja Sakura terhadapnya selama ini. Tentu saja ini adalah hal yang baik bagi Sakura.

"Kalau begitu ... bisa tidak Sasuke-_kun _tidak ikut pergi ke Amerika?" pinta Sakura lirih, mengandung sedikit keraguan dalam nada bicaranya.

Sasuke semakin mengeratkan pelukannya terhadap tubuh mungil Sakura. Kepalanya kembali menggeleng kecil, namun tentu saja dalam artian yang berbeda dari sebelumnya. Ini adalah hal buruk bagi Sakura.

"Maaf ... maafkan aku, Sakura," suara bocah bungsu Uchiha itu bergetar, berusaha untuk menahan air matanya agar tidak ikut keluar saat ini.

Sakura kembali mendorong pelan tubuh Sasuke, wajah cantiknya ia beranikan untuk menatap langsung wajah tampan bocah laki-laki di hadapannya, yang kini tengah menampilkan raut wajah penyesalan terhadapnya.

Kedua iris _emerald_ itu tampak berkaca-kaca dengan sorot mata kesedihan yang sulit diartikan.

"Aku mengerti. Kalau begitu, bisa kau simpan topi jerami ini sebagai kenang-kenangan dariku, Sasuke-_kun_?" ucap Sakura tersenyum pilu sambil menyodorkan topi jerami miliknya, yang sebelumnya telah ia lepaskan dari kepalanya.

Tanpa banyak bicara lagi, Sasuke pun mengambil topi jerami milik Sakura tersebut.

"_Arigatou _Sakura," ucap Sasuke tersenyum tipis kepada Sakura. Kini giliran Sasuke yang melepaskan topi _sport _miliknya dan menyerahkannya kepada Sakura.

Tangan Sakura perlahan terulur ke depan untuk meraih topi _sport _milik Sasuke. Tapi ...

_Bugh_

Bukan topi milik Sasuke yang Sakura raih, melainkan tubuh mungil sang bungsu Uchiha 'lah yang ia dekap dengan begitu erat, sampai-sampai tubuh mereka berdua terjatuh di atas pasir pantai. Sasuke sedikit merintih kesakitan karena punggungnya berbenturan langsung dengan pasir pantai.

Namun, tak lama kemudian suara tangisan khas seorang anak kecil yang terdengar begitu pilu itu kembali berdengung pada indera pendengaran sang bocah _raven_, yang terasa begitu menyanyat hati kecilnya.

"Aku menyayangimu, Sasuke-_kun_. Aku benar-benar menyayangimu_,_" racau Sakura sambil terisak lirih kepada Sasuke dengan memberi sedikit penekanan di kalimat terakhir. "Aku harap, Sasuke-_kun_ tidak akan pernah melupakan aku disini. Jangan manjakan orang lain lagi selain aku! Jangan dekat-dekat dengan anak perempuan lain! Berjanjilah kepadaku, Sasuke-_kun_!"

"Ya, aku berjanji ... Sakura," ucap Sasuke penuh keyakinan berjanji demi sahabat kecil terbaiknya ini, tanpa mengetahui jika suatu saat nanti semuanya dapat saja berubah karena tergerus oleh arus waktu yang dilalui oleh dirinya.

Ya, Sasuke selama ini hanya menganggap Sakura sebagai seorang sahabat kecil terbaiknya, tanpa menyadari bahwa sebenarnya gadis cilik itu menaruh perasaan terhadapnya lebih dari hanya sekedar seorang sahabat atau bisa dikatakan gadis cantik mungil itu begitu terobsesi terhadap sang bungu Uchiha.

.

.

.

.

.

Kedua iris hijau bening itu tampak menatap datar layar monitor _notebook _miliknya atau lebih tepatnya sebuah foto yang dikirim oleh Uchiha Sasuke kepadanya beberapa menit yang lalu, dimana disana terpampang seorang remaja putra yang tengah memeluk mesra pinggang ramping seorang remaja putri yang memiliki surai panjang berwarna merah _maroon_, dengan sebuah kacamata yang membingkai wajah cantiknya.

Keduanya tengah mengenakan pakaian seragam sekolah menengah atas tingkat dua, tempat mereka menuntut ilmu saat ini di Amerika. Keduanya tengah tersenyum penuh kebahagiaan, sungguh tampak begitu serasi satu sama lain. Namun, bagi Sakura pemandangan yang terpantul di kedua _emerald_-nya itu tampak begitu menjijikan.

Selama delapan tahun mereka berinteraksi melalui dunia maya dan juga telepon seluler, Sasuke memang sama sekali tidak pernah membicarakan mengenai gadis lain kepada Sakura ataupun mengenai kedekatannya dengan seorang gadis di Amerika.

Mereka memang lebih banyak bertukar cerita mengenai keadaan keluarga mereka masing-masing dan juga mengenai hal-hal menarik yang pernah mereka alami selama mereka beranjak tumbuh menjadi seorang remaja, dari hari ke hari, bulan ke bulan, sampai tahun ke tahun.

Hubungan mereka juga masih tetap dekat seperti dulu, saat mereka masih berusia sembilan tahun. Tak ada yang berubah sama sekali, itulah yang setidaknya Sakura pikirkan selama ini mengenai hubungannya dengan Sasuke.

Ungkapan rasa sayang dan juga perasaan rindu kepada bungsu Uchiha itu pun selalu terlontar dengan begitu antusias dari bibir mungil Sakura, tatkala keduanya tengah berinteraksi melalui telepon seluler.

Tentu saja Sasuke sama sekali tidak merasa keberatan dengan ungkapan sayang yang dilontarkan oleh sang gadis musim semi tersebut kepadanya. Menurut Sasuke, itu merupakan hal biasa yang selalu dilakukan oleh Sakura kepadanya sebagai seorang sahabat masa kecil. Jadi tak ada yang salah dengan hal itu.

Sakura tentu saja merasa bahagia, karena ia berpikir bahwa perasaan cinta yang ia miliki terhadap Sasuke dapat tersampaikan dengan begitu jelas melalui kata-kata sayang yang ia lontarkan setiap mereka berkomunikasi.

Sakura merasa yakin jika selama ini sang bungsu Uchiha itu memiliki perasaan yang sama terhadapnya, sebelum akhirnya keyakinan itu runtuh seketika tatkala pemuda tampan itu secara mengejutkan memberitahukan dirinya jika ia telah resmi menjalin kasih dengan seorang gadis yang bernama Uzumaki Karin.

Sungguh moment yang tidak tepat, menurut Sakura. Hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunnya, dimana seharusnya ia merasakan kebahagiaan dan juga kasih sayang melimpah dari orang-orang terdekatnya.

Terlebih lagi, Sakura tentu saja ingin mendapatkan kejutan spesial dari sang bungsu Uchiha, pemuda yang selama ini dicintainya.

Memang, beberapa waktu yang lalu, saat Sasuke menghubunginya untuk mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun kepada Sakura, pemuda tampan itu mengatakan bahwa dirinya mempunyai kejutan spesial untuk Sakura.

Sakura sempat merasa bingung karena sehari sebelumnya Sasuke sudah mengiriminya sebuah _i-phone_ keluaran terbaru sebagai hadiah ulang tahunnya. Sakura sangat senang mendapat hadiah tersebut, karena memang selama ini Sakura benar-benar mengidam-idamkan untuk memiliki _i-phone _jenis tersebut.

Terlebih lagi, Sasuke juga sempat mengatakan bahwa dirinya dan juga keluarganya akan kembali ke Jepang dalam waktu dekat. Hal itu tentu saja membuat kebahagiaan yang dirasakan oleh Sakura semakin meluap-luap.

Namun, setelah Sasuke mengatakan dengan jelas apa kejutan yang ia maksudkan. Seketika saja kebahagiaan yang tengah dirasakan oleh Sakura saat ini memudar, tergantikan oleh perasaan sesak yang terasa begitu menyakitkan di dadanya.

Sasuke mengatakan jika ia ingin membagi kebahagiaan yang tengah ia rasakan saat ini kepada Sakura, yang juga tengah berbahagia dengan hari kelahirannya.

Kebahagiaan yang Sasuke peroleh dari hubungannya dengan seorang gadis yang telah terjalin selama sebulan lebih itu, rupanya membuat sang gadis musim semi itu merasakan kekecewaan yang begitu teramat dalam.

Namun, Sakura tentu saja bersikap seolah-olah dia turut merasakan kebahagiaan atas hubungan yang tengah dijalin oleh Sasuke bersama gadis bermarga Uzumaki itu.

Sasuke pun akhirnya meminta pendapat Sakura mengenai kekasih barunya itu, dengan mengirimkan e-mail yang berisi sebuah foto, yang menampilkan dirinya dengan gadis itu. Sekali lagi, Sakura berpura-pura menerima dengan senang hati untuk memberikan penilaiannya terhadap sang kekasih Uchiha bungsu tersebut.

Sakura benar-benar tidak mengerti, mengapa pemuda Uchiha itu harus memberitahukan hal semacam itu tepat pada saat hari istimewanya?

Jika memang mereka telah menjalin hubungan selama sebulan lebih, itu berarti selama ini Sasuke telah membohongi Sakura dan juga Sasuke telah ingkar terhadap janji yang telah ia buat di masa lalu.

"Aku kecewa padamu, Sasuke-_kun_," tatapan penuh luka ia layangkan ke arah potret Sasuke yang berada di hadapannya.

"Kau ... mengingkari janjimu kepadaku, Sasuke-_kun_!" ucap Sakura datar dan dingin."Maaf Sasuke-_kun_. Tapi, aku benar-benar tidak menyukainya. Bahkan gadis itu tidak lebih cantik dariku," sebuah seringaian licik kini terpatri pada wajah cantiknya tatkala Sakura tanpa ragu menghapus foto yang dikirimkan oleh Sasuke kepadanya tersebut.

Segera saja, gadis yang saat ini tampak begitu cantik dengan balutan gaun mewah berwarna senada dengan surai merah mudanya itu, mematikan _notebook _miliknya yang terletak di atas meja belajarnya.

Kaki jenjang itu pun melangkah perlahan keluar dari kamar pribadinya dan turun dengan begitu anggun menapaki setiap undakan tangga rumahnya, menuju ke arah ruang tengah kediaman Haruno, tempat dimana pesta ulang tahunnya akan segera dimulai malam ini.

'_Tunggu dan lihatlah, Sasuke-kun! Cepat atau lambat, gadis itu akan segera menghilang dari kehidupanmu, karena satu-satunya yang akan menjadi pendamping hidupmu adalah aku, Haruno Sakura,_' batin Sakura di dalam hatinya sambil tersenyum licik tatkala dirinya mendapati semua teman-temannya yang menyambut dengan begitu hangat kedatangannya saat ini.

-TBC-


	2. Chapter 2

'You Should be Mine, Sasuke-_kun_'

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto Sensei

Haruno Sakura x Uchiha Sasuke

Rate: M

Warning: AU, typo, cerita gaje, missing word, OOC dll.

Summary: 'Hah~... Sebutkan apapun keinginanmu kali ini agar kau tidak marah lagi kepadaku, Sakura?/Aku ingin kau menjadi kekasihku selama dua minggu keberadaanmu disini/Kau gila?! Jangan bercanda Sakura! Kau bahkan tahu jika aku sudah memiliki seorang kekasih! Kenapa tiba-tiba kau meminta hal yang tidak masuk akal seperti itu, Huh?!"/

Author by: Hikaru Sora 14

Please Enjoy Reading

Don't Like Don't Read

Pemuda berhelaian _dark blue _itu tampak berjalan tenang menyusuri sebuah lorong menuju ke arah sebuah kamar di kediaman Haruno. Kedua tangan kekarnya tampak menyangga sebuah kue _tart _ulang tahun yang begitu cantik bernuansa musim semi, khas gadis yang menjadi fokusnya saat ini.

Pendar cahaya lilin yang turut melengkapi kesempurnaan kue ulang tahun itu, semakin memperjelas adanya lengkungan tipis yang tercipta pada wajah rupawan sang bungsu Uchiha. Sungguh ia merasa tidak sabar untuk memberikan kejutan kepada sahabat merah mudanya, yang menurut Haruno Mebuki masih betah bergelung dalam selimut tebalnya.

Salah satu tangannya meraih kenop pintu kamar putri tunggal Haruno tersebut dan membukanya dengan mudah karena memang sang empunya tak pernah mengunci kamar pribadinya, itulah yang sebelumnya dikatakan oleh Ibu Sakura.

Suasana di kamar itu tampak begitu redup karena tirai jendela yang belum tersingkap dari tempatnya. Hanya bermodalkan cahaya dari lampu tidur yang terpasang di atas meja kecil tepat di samping ranjang sang gadis musim semi.

Kekehan pelan menguar dari bibir tegasnya tatkala mendapati sebuah gulungan besar berwarna merah muda di atas ranjang _queen size _di hadapannya. Sasuke tak habis pikir, kenapa Sakura kuat mengubur seluruh tubuhnya dalam balutan selimut tebal seperti ini.

Padahal jika dipikir-pikir bukankah hal tersebut akan membuat kita merasa tidak nyaman dan pengap, karena kurangnya cadangan udara yang masuk ke dalam paru-paru. Ah, entahlah. Mungkin setiap orang memiliki penilaian yang berbeda-beda akan kenyamanan yang dirasakannya.

"Hei, _Hikui_ bangun!" Seru Sasuke dengan suara yang sengaja ia tinggikan, berharap sahabat masa kecilnya itu dapat mendengar suaranya.

Hening. Tidak ada respon sama sekali dari gadis yang terkenal akan sifat manjanya tersebut. Oke, ini tidak berhasil!

Sasuke pun akhirnya menyingkapkan selimut tebal yang tengah dikenakan oleh Sakura, membuat gadis berhelaian merah muda itu menggigil kedinginan karena pakaian tidur yang ia kenakan begitu minim dan tipis.

Semburat merah tipis tampak menghiasi kedua pipi sang bungsu Uchiha, tatkala mendapati penampilan sahabatnya tersebut. Rupanya Sakura benar-benar tumbuh menjadi seorang gadis remaja yang cantik dan menawan. Tidak salah lagi, jika gadis itu pasti selalu menjadi pusat perhatian bagi para kaum pria.

Memikirkan hal tersebut, entah mengapa Sasuke merasa jijik membayangkan jika pria-pria di luar sana melayangkan tatapan nakal kepada Sakura-nya. Hei, bolehkah jika ia memanggilnya seperti itu?

Ya, tentu saja boleh. Karena menurut Sasuke, Sakura merupakan satu-satunya sahabat perempuan yang ia miliki, baik dulu maupun sekarang. Hm, Apa kau yakin jika ia hanya kau anggap sebagai sahabatmu saja eh, Sasuke?

Oke, kembali pada tujuan semula untuk membangunkan gadis _bubble gum _yang masih setia berbaring di ranjangnya.

"_Tsk_, Sakura! Apa seperti ini cara penyambutanmu terhadapku setelah kita lama tidak bertemu, eh?" Suara _baritone _milik Sasuke kembali menguar dengan nada yang lebih tinggi. Hal tersebut rupanya berhasil mengusik indera pendengaran sang gadis musim semi tersebut.

Berusaha membuka kedua matanya yang terasa begitu berat, samar-samar Sakura dapat melihat sosok tinggi tegap yang berdiri di sebelah ranjangnya. Sakura menyipitkan kedua matanya guna meneliti lebih jelas wajah sang pelaku yang dengan sangat berani mengganggu aktivitas tidurnya pagi ini.

"Kau siapa, eh? Kenapa kau ada di kamarku?" Tanya Sakura dengan suara serak khas bangun tidur, masih belum menyadari jika sosok itu adalah Sasuke, sahabat masa kecilnya yang ia cintai.

"_Tsk_, Cepat bangun Nona manja!" Seru Sasuke tak sabaran seraya menarik tangan Sakura untuk bangun.

Sakura pun dengan malas-malasan menuruti perkataan pemuda yang masih belum ia kenali dengan begitu jelas tersebut. Sasuke spontan menyentil keras dahi lebar Sakura, membuat sang gadis Haruno itu berteriak kesakitan.

"Hei, Apa yang kau ..." Kedua _emerald_-nya terbelalak kaget menyadari sosok Uchiha Sasuke di hadapannya.

"Hn. Aku kembali, Sakura," Sasuke menyeringai tipis mendapati ekspresi terkejut Sakura.

"Sa-Sasuke-_kunnnnnnn_~..." Seru Sakura antusias dengan kedua matanya yang tampak berkaca-kaca. Tubuhnya secara otomatis bersiap untuk merengkuh tubuh pemuda yang begitu dirindukannya tersebut.

"Eits, Tahan Nona! Kau bisa menghancurkan kue yang tengah aku bawa jika melakukan hal itu," cegah Sasuke, menahan keinginan sang gadis musim semi tersebut untuk memeluknya.

Sakura berdecak sebal mendengar perkataan Sasuke, namun di sisi lain ia juga merasa senang karena kedatangan pemuda itu yang sama sekali diluar dugaannya.

Datang membangunkannya seraya membawa kue ulang tahun, meskipun hari ulang tahunnya telah dua hari berlalu. Hal ini sungguh terasa begitu romantis bagi Sakura, yang baru pertama kali mengalami hal seperti ini.

Sasuke menyodorkan kue tersebut ke hadapan Sakura. Spontan Sakura memejamkan kembali kedua matanya guna mengucapkan sebuah permohonan kepada sang pencipta.

'_Kami-sama, aku ingin agar Sasuke-kun segera menyadari perasaanku kepadanya selama ini. Aku ingin agar dia mencintaiku seperti aku yang mencintainya sejak dulu, dan aku ingin agar dia hanya menjadi milikku saat ini sampai selamanya._'

Sakura meniup lilin angka tujuh belas itu dengan begitu antusias. Sebuah senyuman manis tampak mempercantik wajah mulusnya. Sementara itu, Sasuke tampak mengukir sebuah seringaian jahil pada wajah rupawannya.

Diarahkannya kue yang telah terbebas dari lilin tersebut pada wajah Sakura, dan krim-krim kue itu seketika sukses menghancurkan wajah cantik Sakura.

"Ugh~... Apa yang kau lakukan, Sasuke-_kun_?!" Maki Sakura kesal kepada Sasuke seraya menggembungkan kedua pipi _chubby_-nya yang tampak begitu menggemaskan karena terlapisi oleh krim-krim kue.

"Tentu saja melakukan tradisi ulang tahun, Sakura. Memangnya apa lagi, eh?" Ucap Sasuke seraya mengendikkan bahunya acuh, tak terpengaruh akan sikap kesal sahabat merah mudanya tersebut.

Sakura memutar kedua bola mata hijaunya sebal, rupanya sifat jahil Sasuke sama sekali tidak berubah, pikir Sakura _sweatdrop_.

"Huh, Ini sama sekali tidak lucu, Sasuke-_kun_!" Gerutu Sakura sinis seraya mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah jendela kamarnya yang masih tertutupi oleh tirai. Gadis itu sama sekali tak berniat untuk membersihkan krim-krim kue yang mengotori wajahnya.

"Hei, Kau marah, eh?" Tanya Sasuke yang merasakan aura buruk menguar di sekitar gadis musim semi tersebut.

"..."

"_Tsk_, Jangan bersikap kekanak-kanakan seperti itu, Sakura!" Kesal Sasuke karena Sakura mengabaikannya.

"..."

"Baiklah, Aku minta maaf, oke?!"

"..."

Sasuke berdecak kesal seraya mengusap surai _dark blue_-nya kasar. Lagi-lagi Sakura menghiraukannya. '_Tsk, Rupanya sifat keras kepalanya saat merajuk tidak pernah berubah, eh?_' Keluh Sasuke di dalam hati.

Sasuke menghela napas pasrah, hanya ada satu cara yang bisa ia lakukan untuk membujuk Sakura agar gadis manja itu tidak marah lagi kepadanya.

"Hah~... Sebutkan apapun keinginanmu kali ini agar kau tidak marah lagi kepadaku, Sakura?" Tanya Sasuke dengan berat hati. Lagipula menurut Sasuke, perbuatannya tadi bukanlah suatu kesalahan fatal yang mesti dibesar-besarkan seperti ini.

Bukankah wajar saja jika kau ingin mengerjai sahabat terbaikmu saat mereka berulang tahun? Bukankah itu juga merupakan wujud dari kepeduliannya dan juga ikatan persahabatan yang begitu erat diantara mereka, _Ne_?

Hah~... Sasuke lupa bahwa sosok yang ia hadapi adalah seorang gadis bernama Haruno Sakura dengan tingkat kemanjaan yang luar biasa tinggi, dimana setiap keinginannya adalah mutlak untuk dipenuhi. Gadis yang selalu membesar-besarkan hal kecil yang tidak terlalu penting sebenarnya, namun Sasuke harus selalu mengalah dalam menghadapinya.

Seringaian kepuasan tampak tercetak pada bibir _peach_ milik Sakura. '_Kena kau, Sasuke-kun!_'

"Kau serius?!" Sakura sedikit melirik Sasuke melalui ujung mata indahnya.

"Hn," gumam Sasuke malas-malasan.

"Apapun itu, eh?" Tanya Sakura lagi meyakinkan dengan begitu antusias. Tampak kedua bola matanya berbinar penuh arti, membuat sang bungsu Uchiha tersebut merasakan sebuah firasat buruk.

"_Tsk_, Jangan banyak bertanya dan sebutkan saja keingin-..."

"Aku ingin kau menjadi kekasihku selama dua minggu keberadaanmu disini!" Sela Sakura cepat, memotong perkataan Sasuke. Ya, sebelumnya Sasuke memang mengatakan kepada Sakura bahwa ia akan tinggal di _Tokyo _selama dua minggu. Namun, pemuda itu tidak benar-benar memberitahu kapan tepatnya ia akan kembali ke _Tokyo_.

"Apa?!" Tanya Sasuke merasa terkejut atas apa yang telah Sakura katakan.

"Sasuke-_kun_, kau mendengar ucapanku!" Sakura memutar manik hijaunya jengah.

"Kau gila?! Jangan bercanda Sakura! Kau bahkan tahu jika aku sudah memiliki seorang kekasih! Kenapa tiba-tiba kau meminta hal yang tidak masuk akal seperti itu, Huh?!" Ucap Sasuke gusar, merasa tidak nyaman atas permintaan yang diajukan oleh Sakura.

Sakura sudah memperkirakan jika Sasuke akan bereaksi seperti ini. Menolak permintaannya! Namun, tetap saja hatinya terasa kebas saat mendengarnya secara langsung dari mulut orang yang ia cintai tersebut.

"Ya sudah kalau kau tidak mau, Sasuke-_kun_. Aku tidak akan memaksamu. Kalau begitu pergilah, kau tidak perlu lagi menemuiku," ucap Sakura datar seraya mengibas-ngibaskan jari-jari mungilnya ke arah Sasuke, seolah tengah mengusir sang bungsu Uchiha tersebut dari kamar pribadinya.

Sasuke menggeram kesal karena sikap Sakura tersebut. Berusaha menekan emosinya agar tak meledak, Sasuke mencoba untuk berbicara baik-baik kepada Sakura.

"Kita berdua sudah bersahabat sejak kecil dan aku sudah merasa nyaman dengan hal ini, Sakura. Terlebih lagi, sekarang aku juga sudah mempunyai kekasih. Aku sama sekali tidak pernah berpikir untuk merusak hubungan yang telah terjalin dengan siapapun saat ini," sekilas Sasuke dapat menangkap raut sendu pada wajah Sakura yang masih terlapisi oleh krim kue, namun dengan cepat gadis musim semi itu kembali memasang wajah datarnya.

"Terserah! Aku sama sekali tidak memintamu untuk memberikan sebuah alasan untuk menolakku, Sasuke-_kun_! Pergilah!" Ucap Sakura acuh, kembali mengalihkan pandangannya dari wajah Sasuke.

"Kenapa kau ingin aku menjadi kekasihmu, Sakura?" Tanya Sasuke penasaran, masih belum menyerah untuk meredakan emosi Sakura yang benar-benar membuatnya jengkel.

"Tentu saja karena aku ingin mencoba rasanya memiliki seorang kekasih, Sasuke-_kun_! Teman-temanku yang lain telah memiliki pasangannya sendiri, sementara aku hanya bisa iri melihat kebahagiaan dan kebersamaan mereka," ujar Sakura lirih seraya menundukkan kepalanya, menatap sendu selimut tebal bercorak bunga sakura miliknya.

Sakura tidak mengatakan alasan yang sebenarnya bahwa ia menyukai, menyayangi dan mencintai Sasuke lebih dari sekedar hubungan persahabatan.

Selama ini ia selalu menolak pemuda-pemuda tampan yang menyatakan cinta kepadanya, hanya demi menunggu Sasuke kembali dan memberitahu pemuda itu akan perasaan cintanya yang telah tertanam sejak dulu. Namun, semua impiannya hancur seketika karena kehadiran gadis bersurai merah _maroon_ dalam kehidupan Sasuke saat ini.

"Tapi kenapa harus aku, Sakura?! Kau bisa memilih seorang pria baik-baik untuk kau jadikan kekasihmu, bukan? Kau itu gadis yang sangat cantik, Sakura. Aku yakin jika banyak pemuda yang tertarik padamu, _Ne_?" Sekilas Sasuke merasakan ketidaknyamanan dalam ucapannya sendiri.

"Sudahlah Sasuke-_kun_! Lebih baik kau pergi saja!" Sakura menghela napasnya lelah seraya beranjak dari ranjangnya, mengabaikan Sasuke yang tengah memandang penuh tanya ke arahnya.

Sakura hendak masuk ke dalam kamar mandi, namun tangannya telah terlebih dahulu tertahan oleh tangan Sasuke.

"Ada apa lagi?" Tanya Sakura seraya membalikkan tubuhnya malas menghadap Sasuke.

"Hanya dua minggu 'kan?" Sasuke tampak ragu saat mengatakannya.

"Hm."

"Kau tahu, aku benar-benar tidak suka jika kau bersikap acuh padaku seperti ini, Sakura! Oleh karena itu, aku akan menuruti keinginan gilamu ini!" Ucap Sasuke mengutarakan keputusannya dengan pasrah.

"Wahhhh~... Terima kasih, Sasuke-_kun_," _mood_ Sakura seketika berubah menjadi lebih baik, membuat sang pemuda _raven _tersebut _sweatdrop _karenanya.

"Hei, Asalkan kau berjanji satu hal padaku!"

"Apa itu?"

"Jangan sampai ada orang lain yang tahu mengenai hubungan kita, terutama Karin. Aku sama sekali tidak ingin membuatnya bersedih karena aku berselingkuh dibelakangnya," Sakura tampak mengepalkan kedua tangannya pada kedua sisi tubuhnya, berusaha meredam rasa sesak yang mendera hatinya tatkala pemuda yang dicintainya begitu mempedulikan kekasihnya, Uzumaki Karin.

Lagi, Sakura berusaha untuk mengubah ekspresi wajahnya. Sebuah senyuman lebar sarat akan kebahagiaan dan kepuasan terukir di wajah manisnya. Ya, tunggu saja! Dalam waktu dua minggu ini, Sakura akan menaklukan hati Sasuke dan membuatnya berpaling dari gadis berkacamata itu.

"Baiklah! Kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan hal itu, Sasuke-_kun_! Di mata mereka, kedekatan kita hanya akan terlihat sebagai kedekatan diantara seorang sahabat saja," ucap Sakura berusaha meyakinkan Sasuke.

"Hn."

"Kalau begitu hari ini kita kencan yah, Sasuke-_kun_! Aku ingin sekali ber-_hanami _di _Ueno Park_, lalu menghabiskan waktu sepuasnya bermain di _Disneyland_. Dan malamnya kita akan makan malam di res-..."

"He-Hei! Kau benar-benar sama sekali tidak membiarkan aku untuk beristirahat hari ini, eh? Bahkan aku baru tiba di Tokyo dini hari tadi, dan sekarang kau memintaku untuk menemanimu berjalan-jalan seharian ke tempat yang berbeda-beda, Huh?" Protes Sasuke merasa keberatan dengan keinginan sang gadis musim semi tersebut.

"Kencan, Sasuke-_kun_!" Koreksi Sakura atas perkataan Sasuke.

"Heh, Sama saja bodoh! Setidaknya biarkan hari ini aku beristirahat dulu, _Ne_?" Sasuke mencoba untuk membujuk Sakura agar memberinya waktu bersantai hari ini.

"Tapi ... bukankah jika kau menolaknya, waktu yang aku miliki sebagai kekasihmu akan berkurang, _Ne_?" Tanya Sakura menatap sendu ke arah sang bungsu Uchiha di hadapannya, membuat Sasuke tak berkutik karenanya.

"Hah~... Baiklah kalau begitu," Sasuke mendesah lelah, lagi-lagi dirinya tak dapat menolak keinginan sang gadis _cherry _tersebut. "Cepatlah mandi dan bersiap-siap! Aku akan menunggumu dibawah sambil sarapan pagi."

"Wahhh~... Terima kasih banyak Sasuke-_kun_!" Seru Sakura ceria seraya berjinjit dan tanpa ragu mengecup sekilas bibir tegas sang pemuda _raven _tersebut, meninggalkan krim-krim kue pada bibir Sasuke.

Sakura segera bergegas masuk ke dalam kamar mandi seraya menyenandungkan sebuah lagu yang bernada ceria. Sementara itu Sasuke tampak tak berkutik di tempatnya, pikirannya seolah tengah mencerna apa yang baru saja terjadi.

Sakura ... Menciumnya, eh?

Pikirannya berkata bahwa hal yang dilakukan oleh Sakura ini adalah salah. Memang ia menerima status yang diajukan oleh Sakura sebagai kekasihnya selama dua minggu ini. Hanya saja apakah mereka juga akan melakukan _skinship _layaknya sepasang kekasih sungguhan, eh?

Bahkan selama dirinya berhubungan dengan Karin pun, mereka hanya pernah berciuman sebanyak dua kali dan dilakukan secara sembunyi-sembunyi pula.

Hal itu dikarenakan karena sahabat Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto, yang juga merupakan sepupu kekasihnya, bersikap sangat protektif terhadap Karin. Pemuda pirang itu bahkan tidak pernah absen di setiap acara kencan mereka, benar-benar pemuda kurang kerjaan menurut Sasuke.

Alih-alih merasa kesal karena Sakura yang tiba-tiba mencuri ciuman darinya, Sasuke justru merasakan sebuah desiran hangat pada tubuhnya. Entah kenapa jantungnya sedikit berdetak lebih cepat dari sebelumnya.

Ia tidak pernah merasakan hal ini sebelumnya, bahkan saat berciuman dengan Karin pun ia hanya merasa senang namun tidak benar-benar menimbulkan getaran pada hatinya. Sepertinya ada yang salah pada dirinya, pikir Sasuke.

Tanpa sadar, sang bungsu Uchiha itu menjilat bibirnya sendiri yang terlapisi krim kue karena ulah Sakura tadi. "Manis," gumamnya seraya mengukir lengkungan tipis pada wajah rupawannya.

-TBC-

_Ano_ ... Maaf Hika baru bisa update fic ini lagi :( Hika sebenarnya bingung mau lanjut fic ini atau gak Hehe ... Tapi rasanya sayang juga klo dihapus Kkkkk~... #labilmodeon# Yah, semoga masih ada yang berminat untuk baca dan _review_ fic ini XD #butuhasupansemangat#

Sebelumnya terima kasih kepada para _readers_, _reviewers_, _followers_, _favoriters_, dan _silent readers _yang sudah berkenan untuk membaca _fic _ini ^^

Salam Hangat,

Hikaru Sora 14

Balasan _Review_

**azizaanr: **Hehe iyaa pastinya gak sad ending kok Aziza-_san _^^ Oh, Sasuke tidak akan bersikap macam-macam kok sama Karin, karena Hika juga gak suka mengenai hal itu Kkkk~... ^^ Makasih yahh udha R&amp;R ^^

**Cherryma: **Makasih banyak yah Cherryma-_san _udha R&amp;R^^ Maaf baru bisa update lagi Hehe

**undhott: **Makasih udha R&amp;R ^^ Maaf juga baru bisa dilanjut lagi fic-nya ^^

**Guest: **Hehe Maaf baru dilanjut lagi ^^ Makasih udha ngingetin Hika sebelumnya ^^ Makasih juga udha R&amp;R ^^


	3. Chapter 3

'You Should be Mine, Sasuke-_kun_'

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto Sensei

Haruno Sakura x Uchiha Sasuke

Rate: M

Warning: AU, typo, cerita gaje, missing word, OOC dll.

Summary: 'Hm, Tentu saja. Aku tidak akan pernah bisa untuk melupakan saat-saat terakhir kita dulu/Saat dimana janji itu terucap dan kau mengingkarinya/Hn. Lakukan dan katakan apapun yang kau suka terhadapku, selama hal itu tidak diketahui oleh orang lain yang mengenal kita, mengerti?/Hn. Kenapa kau meminta tolong terhadap orang lain jika kekasihmu sendiri ada disini, eh?'

Author by: Hikaru Sora 14

Please Enjoy Reading

Don't Like Don't Read

_Ueno Park _merupakan salah satu taman wisata terbesar di Tokyo, dimana para warga lokal maupun warga asing datang berkunjung setiap tahun pada musim semi untuk melakukan perayaan _Hanami_ bersama keluarga, teman maupun kekasih mereka.

Kemunculan dan keindahan bunga Sakura di Jepang ini memang tak pernah bosan untuk menarik rasa kekaguman dari setiap orang yang melihatnya. Termasuk kedua pasangan kekasih baru ini yang juga turut serta merayakan _Hanami_ di _Ueno Park_ tersebut.

Orang-orang di sekitar mereka tampak memperhatikan keromantisan keduanya dengan intens seraya mengulum sebuah senyuman tipis. Bisik-bisik kecil seperti '_masa remaja memang indah_', '_mereka benar-benar pasangan yang terlihat sangat serasi_' atau '_hah~... mereka benar-benar pasangan yang membuat iri_' menyapa indera pendengaran Sasuke dengan begitu jelas, membuat sang pemuda Uchiha itu merasa tak nyaman karenanya.

Meskipun menjadi pusat perhatian sudah menjadi makanan Sasuke sehari-hari karena memiliki wajah rupawan bak malaikat yang banyak dipuja oleh kaum hawa, namun kali ini menjadi pusat perhatian ketika bersama seorang gadis yang notabene merupakan sahabat sekaligus kekasih sementaranya tengah bermanja-manja kepadanya di tempat umum, menurut Sasuke benar-benar terasa memalukan.

Pasalnya ini merupakan kali pertama Sasuke mengalaminya. Selama berhubungan dengan Karin, ia tidak pernah mau untuk mengumbar kemesraan hubungan kasih mereka di hadapan orang lain, disamping alasan karena adanya _eagle eyes_ Naruto yang selalu mengawasi setiap pergerakan dirinya dan Karin, membuat Sasuke tak berkutik dibuatnya.

"Hei _Hikui_, bisakah kau duduk?!" Tanya Sasuke berbisik ke arah bawah, tepat dimana Sakura tengah membaringkan kepalanya di atas pangkuan kaki Sasuke seraya menikmati keindahan bunga Sakura dengan santai.

"Huh, Memangnya kenapa?" Tanya Sakura mengerutkan keningnya bingung.

"Hah~... Kau tidak menyadari jika semua orang memperhatikan kita sedari tadi, eh? Aku benar-benar tidak menyukai situasi seperti ini, bodoh!" Keluh Sasuke seraya menyentil dahi lebar Sakura, membuat sang empunya meringis ngilu karenanya.

"Ugh~... Kenapa harus menyentil dahiku sih, anak tomat?! Ini 'kan sakit!" Gerutu Sakura seraya mengelus-ngelus dahinya yang terasa berdenyut nyeri. Sementara itu, Sasuke tampak tertegun mendengar panggilan Sakura terhadapnya, panggilan kesayangan yang dulu selalu dilontarkan oleh Sakura saat mereka masih kecil.

"Rasanya sudah lama sekali aku tidak mendengar panggilan itu secara langsung darimu, _Hikui_. Terakhir kalinya kau memanggilku seperti itu adalah pada saat kita tengah bermain kejar-kejaran di pantai Konoha, _Ne_?" Ucap Sasuke seraya terkekeh pelan mengingat masa kecilnya bersama Sakura, membuat sang bungsu Uchiha itu sedikit melupakan rasa malu yang tadi sempat melandanya.

"Bukan bermain kejar-kejaran, Sasuke-_kun_.Aku terpaksa mengejarmu karena kau mengambil topi jeramiku, bodoh!" Gerutu Sakura mengoreksi ucapan Sasuke, membuat sang Uchiha bungsu merotasikan kedua bola matanya jengah.

Kenapa gadis itu selalu melakukan hal tidak penting seperti mengoreksi ucapannya yang sebenarnya memiliki arti yang sama, eh?

Hah~... Biarkan saja gadis musim semi itu berbuat semaunya sendiri, toh Sasuke benar-benar malas jika harus mulai berdebat dengan Sakura.

"Hn. Dan kau ingat, kau menangis tak henti-hentinya di saat-saat terakhir kita akan berpisah," Sasuke menyeringai mengejek ke arah Sakura.

"Hm, Tentu saja. Aku tidak akan pernah bisa untuk melupakan saat-saat terakhir kita dulu," tatapan mata Sakura tampak sendu, spontan melunturkan seringaian yang terukir pada wajah tampan Sasuke. "Saat dimana janji itu terucap dan kau mengingkarinya," lanjut Sakura berbisik lirih seraya menatap ke arah sang _onyx_ dengan tatapan terluka, yang entah mengapa membuat hati kecil sang Uchiha bungsu tersebut seketika merasa tertohok dan sebagian dari dirinya merasa bersalah karenanya.

Sasuke ingat perbuatannya dulu yang menjahili Sakura dan membuat gadis musim semi itu terpaksa mengejarnya untuk mengambil topi jerami yang ia ambil. Ia juga ingat saat Sakura terjatuh dan menangis keras saat mereka benar-benar akan berpisah dalam jangka waktu yang sangat lama. Namun, Sasuke tidak benar-benar mengingat seluruh perkataannya dulu terhadap Sakura. Sebenarnya janji apa yang telah mereka buat dan ia lupakan, eh?

Sasuke hendak menanyakan dan meminta penjelasan mengenai janji yang diucapkan oleh Sakura tadi. Namun, gadis musim semi itu sudah terlebih dahulu beranjak dari pangkuan Sasuke dan bergegas memakai _flat shoes_-nya seraya pergi meninggalkan Sasuke begitu saja.

.

.

.

"Sakura, sebenarnya jan-..."

"Sasuke-_kun_, kita harus segera bergegas pergi ke _Disneyland_. Kau tahu 'kan kalau sekarang sudah memasuki musim liburan, pasti banyak sekali yang berkunjung ke sana. Ugh~... Aku tidak mau jika harus mengantri dan berdesak-desakan saat akan menaiki wahana-wahana unggulan di sana," ucap Sakura memotong perkataan Sasuke, berusaha mengalihkan perhatian Sasuke mengenai topik janji yang mereka buat di masa lalu.

Ya, Sakura tahu jika Sasuke tidak mengingat janji kecil yang telah mereka buat dulu dan Sakura sama sekali tidak berniat untuk memberitahu Sasuke mengenai janji mereka waktu itu. Bahkan ucapannya tadi saat di taman, spontan begitu saja meluncur dari mulutnya tanpa bisa ia cegah.

Sakura ingin jika Sasuke sendiri yang mengingat janji mereka di masa lalu dan menyadari perasaan Sakura yang sebenarnya terhadapnya, dan Sakura akan menunggu dengan sabar sampai saat itu benar-benar tiba kepadanya.

Ah, tidak tidak! Sakura tidak hanya akan menunggu saja, tapi ia juga akan berusaha untuk segera mewujudkan hal tersebut!

"Huh, Bukankah kita bisa membeli tiket _VIP_! Jadi kita tak perlu repot-repot untuk mengantri dan berdesak-desakan bersama pengunjung yang lain, bodoh!" Cibir Sasuke kepada Sakura.

Berhasil! Pemuda Uchiha itu tidak lagi mengungkit-ngungkit mengenai janji itu kepada Sakura.

Sakura menepuk singkat jidatnya seraya menunjukkan cengiran lebar ke arah Sasuke. "Astaga, kau benar Sasuke-_koi_! Aku lupa jika ada kau yang akan membeli tiket _VIP Disneyland _nanti," seru Sakura antusias dengan tatapan mata berbinar penuh kesenangan.

"Huh, Sasuke-_koi_?" Sasuke mengernyit saat mengulangi panggilan yang dilayangkan oleh Sakura.

"Hm, Kenapa? Apa kau merasa keberatan dengan panggilan itu, eh? Bukankah sekarang kita merupakan sepasang kekasih, aku rasa wajar saja jika aku memanggilmu dengan panggilan seperti itu, _Ne_?" Gadis musim semi itu tampak memicingkan tajam kedua matanya ke arah Sasuke.

Sasuke menghembuskan nafasnya gusar, berpikir apakah ia benar-benar harus mengikuti setiap alur cerita yang Sakura ciptakan dalam hubungan kasih sementara mereka selama dua minggu ini, eh?

Sasuke merasa sedikit tidak nyaman dengan perubahan kecil yang sedikit demi sedikit terjadi dalam hubungan dirinya dengan Sakura, atau lebih tepatnya Sasuke belum terbiasa untuk menghadapi sikap Sakura yang berstatus sebagai kekasihnya saat ini.

Tapi, mau bagaimana lagi? Sasuke sudah terlanjur menyanggupi permintaan gadis musim semi itu untuk menjadi kekasih sementaranya dan mau tidak mau ia harus menerima setiap konsekuensi yang ada.

"Hn. Lakukan dan katakan apapun yang kau suka terhadapku, selama hal itu tidak diketahui oleh orang lain yang mengenal kita, mengerti?" Ucap Sasuke pasrah seraya menjawil kecil hidung mancung Sakura.

"Ugh~... Kau pikir aku gadis yang bodoh!" Gerutu Sakura seraya menepis kecil tangan Sasuke yang masih bertengger pada hidungnya. "Tentu saja aku mengerti dimana dan kapan aku harus bersikap sebagai kekasihmu ataupun sebagai sahabatmu, Sasuke-_kun_!" Lirih Sakura seraya menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran jok mobil milik Sasuke, membuat sang bungsu Uchiha menatap penuh keheranan akan perubahan sikap Sakura saat ini.

.

.

.

Sasuke dan Sakura tampak bersiap untuk menunggu giliran mereka menaiki wahana _roller coaster_. Ini merupakan wahana unggulan kelima yang mereka naiki dan Sakura tampak begitu antusias.

_Drrtt Drrtt_

Sasuke merasakan ponselnya bergetar dalam tas kecilnya. Segera saja ia mengambil ponselnya untuk melihat siapa yang menghubunginya saat ini. Ah, Karin rupanya.

"Hei, Aku ada urusan sebentar. Kau tidak apa-apa jika aku tinggal sendiri, _Hikui_?"

"Huft~... Memangnya urusan apa, eh?" Tanya Sakura menatap penuh selidik ke arah Sasuke.

"Hn. Kau tidak perlu tahu," ucap Sasuke seraya mengacak pelan surai merah muda Sakura.

"_Tsk_, Menyebalkan! Ya sudah sana pergi!" Sakura berdecak sebal seraya mendorong tubuh Sasuke untuk keluar dari barisan antrian khusus member _VIP_.

.

.

.

"Hn. Karin, ada apa?" Tanya Sasuke menjawab panggilan telepon dari kekasihnya seraya memperhatikan Sakura yang mulai menduduki kursi depan _roller coaster_ disusul oleh seorang pemuda bersurai merah bata yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"_Sasuke-kun, apa kau sudah tiba di Jepang?_" Tanya Karin _to the point_ kepada sang bungsu Uchiha tersebut. Sasuke dapat menangkap dengan jelas nada kekhawatiran dalam pertanyaan kekasihnya tersebut, membuat sebuah kekehan geli menguar dari bibir tegasnya.

"Sudah sejak tadi pagi. Maaf karena tidak memberitahumu lebih awal dan membuatmu khawatir, Karin," ucap Sasuke penuh penyesalan.

"_Hah~... Syukurlah jika seperti itu, Sasuke-kun_," tampak Karin menghela napas lega di seberang sana seraya mengulum sebuah senyuman yang tentunya tak dapat Sasuke lihat.

"Bagaimana hari pertama liburanmu?" Sasuke membalikkan tubuhnya, membelakangi _roller coaster_ yang perlahan-lahan mulai melaju. Pemuda Uchiha itu berjalan menuju ke arah bangku kayu panjang yang berada tak jauh dari tempatnya saat ini.

"_Sangat membosankan, kau tahu! Kushina Baa-san dan Minato Jii-san pergi ke London untuk urusan bisnis. Sementara di rumah, lagi-lagi aku ditinggal bersama Naruto-kun. Dia bilang aku tidak boleh pergi kemana-mana hari ini, menyebalkan bukan?_"

"Hn. Tapi rasanya kali ini aku setuju dengan Naruto. Lebih baik kau tinggal di rumah bersamanya, menurutku itu jauh lebih aman. Terkecuali jika Naruto menemanimu saat kau akan pergi ke luar," ucap Sasuke seraya mendudukkan dirinya dengan nyaman pada bangku kayu taman.

"_Huft~... Kalian berdua terlalu berlebihan! Aku 'kan sudah dewasa dan tidak perlu ditemani terus jika ingin berpergian kemana-mana!_"

"Bukan berlebihan. Kami hanya mengkhawatirkanmu, Karin," koreksi Sasuke atas perkataan Karin seraya terkekeh pelan.

"_Tsk_, _Kalian sama saja!_"

"Kau marah?!"

"..."

"Karin?"

"..."

"Hah~... Baiklah kalau begitu. Aku akan membujuk Naruto agar mengijinkanmu untuk pergi berlibur dan memintanya untuk menemanimu, bagaimana?" Ucap Sasuke berusaha membujuk Karin.

"_Benarkah?_" Tanya Karin antusias.

"Hn. Memangnya kau ingin pergi berlibur kemana?" Tanya Sasuke seraya memperhatikan wahana _roller coaster_ yang sudah menemui bagian terekstrimnya. Dapat Sasuke dengar teriakan-teriakan kesenangan dan ketakutan dari para penumpang _roller coaster _tersebut.

"_Aku ingin pergi untuk menemuimu di Jepang, Sasuke-kun!_ _Padahal baru satu hari kita berpisah, tapi aku merasa sangat merindukanmu, kau tahu?!_"

"Kau serius?" Sasuke merasa terkejut atas ucapan Karin tersebut. Jika seperti itu Karin dan Sakura pasti akan bertemu nantinya. Apakah hal itu tidak akan menjadi masalah, eh? Entahlah, semoga saja semuanya dapat berjalan baik-baik saja, _Ne_?

Sasuke percaya jika Sakura mampu menjaga rahasia hubungan mereka di hadapan Karin nantinya.

_Onyx_-nya menatap ke arah _roller coaster _yang sudah berhenti melaju, spontan pemuda Uchiha itu mencari keberadaan sang gadis musim semi.

"_Kau tidak suka?_" Tepat saat pertanyaan Karin terlontar kepadanya, Sasuke dapat melihat Sakura yang hampir terjatuh dari tangga, jika saja seorang pemuda tidak bertindak gesit untuk menangkap tubuh mungilnya. Seketika saja, perasaan tak nyaman menyusup ke dalam hatinya. Ia tidak suka melihat Sakura dipeluk oleh pemuda asing bersurai merah bata tersebut! Sekalipun hal itu adalah ketidaksengajaan!

"Hn. Tidak. Kalau begitu kau tunggu saja, sementara aku meminta izin pada Naruto, _Ne_?" Ucap Sasuke tergesa-gesa seraya bangkit berdiri dan berjalan dengan cepat ke arah Sakura dan pemuda yang tidak ia kenal itu.

"_Baiklah, sampai jumpa nanti Sasuke-kun_," pamit Karin tersenyum senang sebelum mengakhiri sambungan teleponnya.

"Hn," Sasuke lekas memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam tas kecil miliknya.

.

.

.

"Kau baik-baik saja Nona?" Tanya pemuda bersurai merah bata kepada Sakura yang kini tengah berada dalam dekapannya.

Gadis musim semi itu hampir saja terjatuh karena kehilangan keseimbangan saat dirinya tengah menuruni tangga setelah turun dari wahana permainan _roller coaster_. Entah mengapa, tiba-tiba saja kepalanya terasa begitu pusing.

"Ah, aku hanya merasa pusing saja," ucap Sakura meringis kesakitan seraya menjauhkan tubuhnya dari pemuda tersebut, namun tangan pemuda itu masih setia bertengger pada masing-masing lengan Sakura, bermaksud untuk menopang tubuh gadis musim semi tersebut. "Sebelumnya terima kasih karena telah menolongku um ..."

"Gaara," ucap pemuda itu memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Aa~... Gaara-_san_," Sakura tersenyum tipis ke arah Gaara.

"Hn. Kau bisa menuruni tangga ini sendirian Nona ...?"

"Sakura," kini giliran Sakura yang memperkenalkan dirinya. "Apa kau keberatan untuk menuntunku, Gaara-_san_?"

"Tentu saja ti-..."

"Tidak, biar aku saja yang menuntunmu, _Hikui_!" Sela Sasuke yang tiba-tiba datang dari arah belakang Sakura dan Gaara. Pemuda Uchiha itu tampak menatap tak suka ke arah Gaara yang masih memegang lengan kekasihnya.

"Sa-Sasuke-_kun_!" Seru Sakura terkejut menatap ke arah Sasuke.

"Hn. Kenapa kau meminta tolong terhadap orang lain jika kekasihmu sendiri ada disini, eh?" Tanya Sasuke datar seraya berjalan mendekat ke arah Sakura dan memeluk posesif pinggang ramping sang kekasih sementaranya tersebut.

_Onyx_-nya tampak menatap tajam ke arah pemuda bertato '_Ai_' tersebut. Ah, Sepertinya Sasuke tengah mengabaikan prinsipnya yang tak ingin mengumbar kemesraannya bersama sang kekasih di hadapan orang lain, eh?

Sementara itu, Sakura tampak terpaku atas ucapan yang baru saja dilontarkan oleh Sasuke. Hatinya terasa begitu hangat dan perutnya terasa bergejolak penuh sensasi kebahagiaan.

Hei, Apakah ini adalah mimpi yang selalu Sakura alami setiap malam, dimana Sasuke selalu bersikap posesif dan juga menganggap bahwa dirinya adalah milik Uchiha Sasuke seorang?

Tidak! Ini benar-benar nyata! Sakura dapat merasakan aura ketidaksukaan pemuda Uchiha itu tatkala melihat kedekatannya dengan Gaara. Apa itu artinya Sasuke tengah cemburu, eh?

Sakura mengulum sebuah senyuman penuh arti. Setidaknya kejadian ini menunjukkan bahwa Sakura masih memiliki tempat yang spesial di hati Sasuke. Perlahan-lahan Sakura pasti akan membuat Sasuke jatuh cinta sepenuhnya terhadapnya! Lihat saja!

"Lain kali kau harus menjaga dan memperhatikan kekasihmu dengan lebih baik lagi sobat," nasehat Gaara seraya melepaskan tangannya dari lengan Sakura, kemudian beralih menepuk pelan pundak Sasuke seraya menyeringai tipis.

"Hn. Tentu saja," Sasuke balas menunjukkan seringaiannya, seolah tak ingin kalah dari pemuda di hadapannya tersebut.

"Kalau begitu, aku pergi Sakura-_san_," pamit Gaara seraya tersenyum lembut kepada Sakura, membuat sang bungsu Uchiha tersebut mendengus kesal di dalam hati seraya mengeratkan pelukannya pada pinggang Sakura. Entah kenapa, hatinya terasa panas melihat pemuda itu bersikap lembut terhadap Sakura-nya.

"Um, Sekali lagi terima kasih karena telah menolongku, Gaara-_san_," ucap Sakura kembali berterima kasih sebelum Gaara benar-benar pergi dari hadapannya dan Sasuke.

"Kalian sudah saling mengenal, eh?" Tanya Sasuke penuh rasa ketidaksukaan. Sakura hanya mampu terkekeh geli di dalam hati tatkala menyadari hal tersebut. Wah~... Sakura benar-benar sangat senang bisa membuat Sasuke cemburu terhadapnya seperti saat ini.

Sepertinya lain kali, ia harus merencanakan hal lain agar kekasihnya ini kembali menunjukkan kecemburuannya, sekaligus untuk mencari tahu bagaimana perasaan Sasuke yang sebenarnya terhadap dirinya. Ide yang bagus bukan?

"Hm. Baru saja. Kau sudah selesai dengan urusanmu?" Tanya Sakura seraya mendongakkan wajahnya ke arah Sasuke.

"Sudah. Kalau begitu kita makan siang terlebih dahulu sebelum melanjutkan kembali menaiki wahana-wahana itu. Kau tahu, ini bahkan sudah lewat dari jam makan siang!"

"Ah, Pantas saja kepalaku tadi terasa begitu pusing!" Sakura mengetuk kecil kepalanya sendiri.

"Kau harus menjaga kesehatanmu, bodoh!" Sasuke menyentil pelan dahi Sakura, kemudian melepaskan pelukannya. Pemuda Uchiha itu tampak menuruni dua anak tangga, lalu ia merendahkan tubuhnya membelakangi Sakura. "Ayo, cepat naik!" Perintah Sasuke agar Sakura naik ke atas punggungnya.

Sakura mengembangkan senyumnya seraya menganggukkan kepalanya semangat. Tanpa ragu-ragu, gadis berusia tujuh belas tahun itu menabrakan tubuhnya pada punggung tegap Sasuke, membuat sang pemuda _raven_ sedikit menggerutu karena punggungnya sedikit terasa sakit karena ulah sang gadis _bubble gum _tersebut.

.

.

.

"Wah~... Kencan hari ini benar-benar terasa menyenangkan~..." Seru Sakura tersenyum penuh keceriaan seraya merentangkan lebar kedua tangannya ke arah samping tatkala dirinya dan Sasuke telah keluar dari kawasan taman bermain _Disneyland_.

"_Tsk_, Apanya yang menyenangkan, bodoh?! Kau membuat lengan kiriku sakit, kau tahu?!" Gerutu Sasuke seraya memijat-mijat kecil lengan kirinya dengan menggunakan tangan kanannya.

Setidaknya hal itu dapat sedikit meredakan rasa pegal yang mendera lengan kirinya akibat perbuatan Sakura yang seenaknya saja menarik-narik tangannya saat akan menaiki wahana-wahana unggulan di _Disneyland _setelah mereka selesai makan siang tadi.

"Hm, Siapa suruh jalanmu begitu lambat, sehingga tadi aku harus menarik paksa tanganmu untuk mencapai wahana-wahana itu," ucap Sakura mengendikkan bahunya acuh seraya berlalu meninggalkan Sasuke untuk menuju ke arah _parking area_, sama sekali tidak merasa bersalah atas perbuatan yang telah ia lakukan terhadap Sasuke.

Sementara Sasuke hanya mampu mendesah lelah seraya menatap nanar ke arah punggung mungil sang gadis musim semi tersebut.

Hah~... Tentu saja tadi Sasuke merasa sangat malas untuk melanjutkan menaiki wahana-wahana itu akibat perutnya yang masih terasa begitu kenyang, karena ia menghabiskan satu porsi makanannya dan separuh porsi makanan yang dipesan oleh Sakura juga. _Tsk_, Jadi siapa yang salah disini, eh?!

.

.

.

"_Moshi-moshi_, ada apa _Kaa-san_?" Salam Sakura menjawab panggilan masuk dari ibunya, Haruno Mebuki.

"_Sakura-chan, bisakah kau dan Sasuke-kun membatalkan acara makan malam kalian berdua malam ini?_" Pinta Mebuki terhadap putri tunggalnya tersebut.

"Hm, Memangnya kenapa? Kami baru saja membicarakan mengenai restoran yang akan kami kunjungi saat ini, _Kaa-san_," Sakura mengernyitkan dahinya tidak mengerti akan maksud dari permintaan ibunya tersebut, seraya melirik ke arah Sasuke yang tengah fokus menyetir di sebelahnya.

"_Paman Fugaku, Bibi Mikoto dan Itachi-kun baru saja tiba di kediaman kita, dan ibu ingin mengadakan acara makan malam spesial untuk menyambut kedatangan mereka saat ini, bagaimana Sakura-chan?_" Ucap Mebuki mengutarakan alasannya kepada Sakura.

"Ah, Aku mengerti _Kaa-san_. Kalau begitu kami akan segera kembali ke rumah, _Ne_?" Ucap Sakura menyetujui permintaan ibunya seraya tersenyum tipis.

"_Ne_, _Hati-hati di jalan sayang_," pesan Mebuki sebelum benar-benar menutup sambungan telepon mereka.

"Apa yang Mebuki _Baa-san_ katakan?" Tanya Sasuke setelah sebelumnya menyimak percakapan sepihak diantara Sakura dan Mebuki.

"_Kaa-san _bilang keluargamu sudah datang ke kediamanku dan _Kaa-san_ ingin mengadakan acara makan malam spesial untuk menyambut kedatangan mereka," jawab Sakura seraya memasukkan kembali _i-phone_-nya ke dalam tas kecil miliknya.

Tampak bibir mungilnya tak henti-hentinya mengulum sebuah senyuman dengan kedua matanya yang tampak berbinar senang. Kedua tangannya pun saling menggenggam dengan gemas di depan dadanya, seolah merasa tak sabar untuk menunggu sesuatu.

"Hn. Kau terlihat sangat senang, eh?" Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya tatkala mendapati ekspresi kekasihnya saat ini.

"Tentu saja, Sasuke-_koi_! Aku 'kan sudah lama tidak bertemu dengan mereka. Aku benar-benar merindukan mereka, kau tahu?!" Jawab Sakura antusias.

"Huh, Bilang saja jika sebenarnya yang kau rindukan itu adalah pangeran masa kecilmu 'kan _Hikui_?!" Cibir Sasuke seraya mendengus kecil kepada Sakura.

"_Tsk_, Kenapa tebakanmu itu sangat tepat sekali eh, Sasuke-_koi_?" Sakura berdecak kagum seraya menggeleng-gelengkan pelan kepalanya dan bertepuk tangan kecil ke arah Sasuke, membuat sang Uchiha bungsu itu memutar kedua bola matanya jengah karena sikap Sakura tersebut.

Sasuke kemudian terdiam, sama sekali tak berniat untuk menjawab pertanyaan Sakura yang menurutnya sangat tidak penting dan Sakura pun sama sekali tidak mempedulikan jika Sasuke mengabaikan pujiannya tersebut. Pemuda _raven _itu pun memutar balik arah mobilnya tatkala mendapati celah taman pembatas jalan untuk menuju ke kediaman Haruno.

"Hah~... Aku berharap jika sikap Itachi-_Nii _terhadapku masih sama seperti dulu," ucap Sakura memecah keheningan yang beberapa saat lalu menguar diantara dirinya dan Sasuke.

"Aku rasa hal itu akan terlihat menggelikan dengan usia kalian yang sekarang," cibir Sasuke seraya menyeringai mengejek atas ucapan Sakura.

"Aish, Bilang saja jika kau hanya merasa iri terhadapku karena Itachi-_Nii _lebih memanjakanku daripada adiknya sendiri 'kan?" Ledek Sakura seraya menjulurkan sedikit ujung lidahnya ke arah Sasuke, tak ingin kalah dengan ejekan yang baru saja dilontarkan oleh kekasih _raven_-nya tersebut.

"Huh, Untuk apa aku merasa iri karena hal semacam itu! Lagipula, aku juga tidak sudi jika harus dimanjakan olehnya. Apa kau lupa jika kini aku sudah memiliki seseorang yang akan selalu memanjakanku kapanpun aku mau, Heh?" Sasuke tersenyum penuh kemenangan seraya membayangkan wajah cantik kekasihnya,Uzumaki Karin, yang entah mengapa tiba-tiba saja berubah menjadi wajah cantik Sakura, membuat sang Uchiha bungsu tersebut tersentak karenanya.

Deg

Sesak! Dada gadis musim semi itu seperti tengah diremas dengan begitu kuat tatkala pemuda Uchiha itu dengan tanpa beban mengatakan hal semacam itu terhadapnya! Tak bisakah bungsu Uchiha itu sedikit melupakan kekasihnya saat tengah menghabiskan waktu bersamanya, eh?

_Emerald_-nya ia gulirkan ke arah Sasuke, tatapannya terasa begitu dingin namun rapuh. "Aku lupa mengatakan suatu hal kepadamu, Sasuke-_kun_," ucap Sakura datar.

"Hn?" gumam Sasuke seraya mengangkat sebelah alisnya karena menyadari perubahan nada bicara Sakura. _Onyx_-nya sedikit melirik ke arah Sakura, karena dalam kondisi menyetir tak memungkinkan Sasuke untuk menatap intens wajah kekasihnya tersebut.

"Selama kau menjadi kekasihku dan selama kau bersama denganku, aku harap kau tidak mengungkit-ngungkit hubunganmu dengan gadis bernama Uzumaki Karin itu. Setidaknya hargailah posisiku saat ini sebagai kekasihmu juga, Sasuke-_kun_," lirih Sakura seraya mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah samping, menatap pantulan wajah Sasuke pada kaca jendela mobil.

Sakura dapat melihat perubahan ekspresi wajah Sasuke yang tampak begitu terkejut atas ucapannya tersebut.

Tanpa bisa Sakura cegah air mata lolos dari celah matanya dan mengalir pada sisi wajahnya yang tak terlihat oleh sang _onyx_ yang tengah melirik gusar ke arahnya. Sasuke benar-benar dibuat bingung dengan pikiran dan perasaannya sendiri saat ini.

Kenapa ia begitu tidak suka saat Sakura berdekat-dekatan dengan seorang pemuda lain saat di taman bermain tadi?

Kenapa ... kenapa justru wajah Sakura muncul disaat ia tengah memikirkan wajah Karin?

Lalu, kenapa hatinya terasa begitu sakit saat Sakura mengucapkan bahwa ia tak boleh mengungkit hubungannya dengan Karin di hadapan sang gadis musim semi itu?

Ada apa sebenarnya? Apa yang terjadi padanya? Apa yang terjadi pada Sakura?

Sasuke benar-benar bingung dengan semua hal yang telah terjadi hari ini!

.

.

.

Gadis cantik itu tampak terburu-buru ketika membuka pintu mobil Sasuke, begitu mereka telah tiba di halaman depan kediaman Haruno.

Alih-alih menunggu Sasuke turun dari mobil, gadis musim semi itu justru melangkahkan kaki-kaki jenjangnya dengan begitu cepat menuju ke pintu kediaman Haruno, meninggalkan Sasuke yang lagi-lagi masih menatapnya dengan pandangan gusar.

Pikiran pemuda itu masih terpaku pada perkataan terakhir yang diucapkan oleh Sakura beberapa saat yang lalu. Ia bingung dan sama sekali belum menemukan jawaban dari setiap pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang muncul dalam pikirannya selama dalam perjalanan pulang ke kediaman Haruno.

"Itachi-_Niii_~..." Seru Sakura ceria seraya melambaikan tangan kanannya kepada Itachi yang tampak tengah berkomunikasi dengan seseorang melalui telepon selulernya.

Sang sulung Uchiha tersebut mendongakkan kepalanya untuk melihat ke arah sosok gadis yang tampak berlari kecil ke arahnya. Itachi mengulum sebuah senyuman seraya mengangkat sebelah tangannya yang terbebas untuk sekedar menyapa kedatangan sang gadis musim semi tersebut.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Aku akan kembali menghubungimu nanti, Konan. Jaga dirimu baik-baik selama aku berada di sini, aku mencintaimu," ucap Itachi mengakhiri sambungan teleponnya terhadap kekasihnya.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Itachi-_Nii_," timpal Sakura yang tak sengaja mendengar ucapan terakhir sang Uchiha bungsu tersebut, seraya menyeringai jahil tatkala dirinya sudah berada tepat di hadapan Itachi.

Pemuda berusia dua puluh dua tahun itu tampak tertawa renyah mendengar ucapan Sakura tersebut.

"Bagaimana kabar tuan puteri kecilku ini, eh?" Tanya Itachi seraya merangkul Sakura ke dalam dekapan hangat dada bidangnya dan mengecup sekilas dahi lebar sang gadis musim semi tersebut, membuat Sakura tersenyum senang karena harapan akan sifat Itachi yang hangat seperti dulu tak pernah berubah terhadapnya.

"Um, Sedikit tidak menyenangkan, pangeranku. Tapi karena kini aku sudah bertemu denganmu, aku rasa _mood_-ku akan berubah menjadi lebih baik," ucap Sakura mendongakkan wajahnya ke arah wajah Itachi seraya menunjukkan cengiran lebarnya.

"Hahaha ... Senang mendengarnya kalau begitu," ucap Itachi seraya mengacak gemas surai merah muda Sakura. "Ayo kita masuk! _Kaa-san _dan _Tou-san_ sudah menunggu kedatanganmu dan Sasuke sedari tadi," ajak Itachi kepada Sakura seraya melepaskan pelukannya dan berganti dengan menggenggam tangan mungil Sakura.

"Hum, Tentu!" Ucap Sakura menyetujui dengan begitu bersemangat seraya merapatkan tubuhnya ke arah Itachi dan menyandarkan kepalanya dengan nyaman pada lengan kekar sang sulung Uchiha, membuat hati seseorang yang berjalan tidak jauh di belakang mereka bergemuruh tak nyaman karena menyaksikan keintiman kekasihnya dan kakaknya sedari tadi.

-TBC-

Wahhh~... Hika gak nyangka masih ada yang berkenan buat baca kelanjutan fic gaje ini hiks hiks hiks #nangisterharu :) _Review _kalian benar-benar buat Hika jadi semangat lagi buat lanjutin fic ini ^^

Terima kasih kepada para _readers_, _reviewers_, _followers_, _favoriters_, dan _silent readers _yang sudah berkenan untuk membaca _fic _ini ^^ #kecupsatu-satu

Salam Hangat,

Hikaru Sora 14

Balasan _Review_

**Shasha: **Wahh~... Justru Hika yang harusnya bilang makasih sama Shasha-_san_ ^^ Dengan begitu Hika jadi terdorong untuk melanjutkan fic ini (Hika memang harus agak dipaksa biar otaknya cepat berpikir buat dapat ide untuk chapter selanjutnya Hehe #plakkk)

Sekali lagi makasih banyak yahh karena udha penasaran sama kelanjutan fic ini ^^ Hika sangat terharu Hehe

Sasuke hanya belum menyadari saja perasaannya yang sebenarnya terhadap Sakura ^^ Bersabar yahh Shasha-_san _^^ Akan ada saatnya nanti Sakura menemui kebahagiaannya bersama Sasuke Hehe

**kyuaiioe: **Wahh~... _Arigatou _Kyuaiioe-_san _udha R&amp;R ^^ Ini udha lanjut semoga suka ^^

**dinda adr: **Hehe ... _Ne_, Hika gak akan hapus kok Dinda-_san_ ^^ Makasih yahh buat dukungannya ^^ Semoga gak bosan dengan ceritanya ^^

**azizaanr: **Panggil Hika aja, _Ne_? ^^ Hehe ... Hika usahakan yah buat update gak terlalu lama Azizaanr-_san_ ^^ Soalnya _mood _menulis suka hilang timbul #plakk

Sebelumnya Makasih banyak udha R&amp;R ^^

**Manda Vvidenarint: **Wahh~... Makasih udha suka sama jalan ceritanya Manda-_san _ #terharu ^^ ... _Ne_, Hika usahakan seperti itu ke depannya Hehe ^^ Semoga suka dengan chapter ini ^^

**Amanda R Skolaye: **#prokprokprok ... Yeayy, iya memang seperti itu Amanda-_san _Hehe ^^ Sasuke perlu diberi sedikit pelajaran agar menyadari perasaannya terhadap Sakura Kkkk~... ^^ Makasih yahh udha R&amp;R ^^

**rereuchiha: **Um, Jawabannya ada di beberapa chapter ke depan Rere-_san_ Hehe ^^ Semoga tetap berkenan untuk mengikuti fic ini yahh Hehe #modus ^^ Makasih sebelumnya udha R&amp;R ^^

**misakiken: **Ini udha lanjut Misakiken-_san _^^ Semoga suka, makasih udha R&amp;R ^^

**CherryAsta: **Hika gak akan banyak-banyak buat moment Sasuke-Karin deh ^^ Karena Hika juga gak suka buatnya #plakkk ^^ Ini udha lanjut, Makasih udha R&amp;R yahh ^^

**Prissa Armstrong: **Salam kenal juga Prissa-_san _^^ Wahh~... gak apa-apa kok, Hika senang Prissa-_san _berkenan baca fic ini ^^ Maaf gak bisa update kilat Hehe Tapi semoga suka dengan kelanjutannya yahhh #muachhh juga ^^


	4. Chapter 4

'You Should be Mine, Sasuke-_kun_'

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto Sensei

Haruno Sakura x Uchiha Sasuke

Rate: M

Warning: AU, typo, cerita gaje, missing word, OOC dll.

Summary: 'Kenapa kau tidak meminta Itachi-_Nii_ saja untuk menjadi kekasih sementaramu eh, Sakura? Aku rasa kalian terlihat nyaman satu sama lain?/Lalu bagaimana denganku? Bukankah aku juga sudah memiliki kekasih? Kenapa kau tak berpikiran hal yang sama terhadapku _Hikui_?/Aku mengerti. Kalau begitu hubungan kita berakhir sampai disini saja,Sasuke-_kun_.'

Author by: Hikaru Sora 14

Please Enjoy Reading

Don't Like Don't Read

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Rupanya kau belum tidur Karin," ucap Naruto seraya mengetuk pelan kepala merah sepupunya yang tengah asyik menonton tayangan televisi di ruang tamu kediaman Uzumaki.

Karin menolehkan wajahnya ke arah Naruto seraya menunjukkan cengiran lebarnya, tatkala pemuda _blonde _tersebut telah mendudukkan dirinya tepat di sebelahnya.

"Aku belum mengantuk, Naruto-_kun_. Lagipula, aku sedang menunggu kabar baik darimu," ucap Karin antusias. Kedua manik _ruby-_nyatampak menatap penuh harap ke arah Naruto.

"Aa," gumam Naruto mengerti maksud dari ucapan sepupunya tersebut. "Berkemaslah! Besok pagi kita akan berangkat ke Jepang," ucap Naruto mengacak gemas surai merah _maroon _Karin, seraya mengulum sebuah senyuman tipis sarat akan perasaan terluka.

Alih-alih merasa kesal karena Naruto telah menghancurkan tatanan rambutnya. Karin justru balas memeluk erat tubuh putra tunggal pasangan Minato dan Kushina itu, seraya bersorak penuh keceriaan.

"Yeay, _Arigatou _Naruto-_kun_!" Pekik Karin seraya mengecup singkat pipi Naruto. "Kau adalah satu-satunya sepupuku yang paling baik dan pengertian, Naruto-_kun_! Aku sangat mencintaimu," ucap Karin meluapkan perasaan bahagianya saat ini kepada Naruto.

Naruto tampak tertegun atas perbuatan dan perkataan Karin terhadapnya tersebut. Namun, sorot matanya seketika meredup tatkala menyadari bahwa ucapan terakhir Karin tersebut tidaklah bermakna sama dengan apa yang selama ini ia harapkan terhadap perasaan gadis cantik itu.

Kedua tangan kekarnya balas memeluk erat tubuh Karin, seolah tak ingin kehilangan kehangatan yang jarang sekali diberikan oleh sepupunya tersebut.

"Aa. Aku tahu, Karin," ucap Naruto berbisik lirih di telinga Karin.

.

.

.

**SASUKE POV**

Aku terdiam menatap langit-langit kamar pribadiku setelah beberapa saat yang lalu aku selesai menghubungi sahabat _blonde_-ku, Naruto Uzumaki. Aku mencoba untuk memejamkan kedua mataku, namun suara berisik yang berasal dari luar kamarku benar-benar sangat menganggu ketenanganku saat ini.

Perlahan aku berjalan ke arah pintu kamar pribadiku selama dua minggu aku tinggal di kediaman Haruno. Melalui lubang kecil yang terdapat pada pintu kamarku, aku mencoba untuk mengintip keadaan di luar sana atau mungkin lebih tepatnya mengawasi keadaan kamar sahabat sekaligus kekasih sementaraku, Sakura, yang memang letaknya berseberangan dengan kamarku ini.

Sejak tadi rasanya telingaku terasa begitu panas mendengar suara-suara tawa nyaring yang bersumber dari kedua orang terdekatku itu, yang saat ini tengah asyik bercengkrama dan bersenda gurau di seberang sana.

Bahkan, setelah aku mengalihkan perhatianku dengan menelepon Naruto pun, sama sekali tak mengubah keadaan hatiku yang terasa begitu kacau karena interaksi yang berakhir kurang menyenangkan antara aku dan Sakura saat pulang dari taman bermain tadi.

_Tch_, Bagus sekali! Kekasih sementaraku itu benar-benar mengabaikan keberadaanku setelah kehadiran Itachi-_Nii _disini, eh?

Sejak kepulanganku dan Sakura ke kediaman Haruno, saat acara makan malam berlangsung sampai acara makan malam bersama selesai, Sakura benar-benar tampak menempel erat pada Itachi-_Nii_! Huh, Aku benar-benar tidak suka diabaikan seperti ini! Terlebih lagi pelakunya adalah kekasihku sendiri dan kakak kandungku.

Seharusnya jika Sakura merasa lebih nyaman bersama dengan Itachi-_Nii_, lantas kenapa ia justru memintaku untuk menjadi kekasih sementaranya dan tidak meminta Itachi-_Nii _saja yang menjadi kekasih sementaranya?

Dengan begitu, aku tidak akan merasa bersalah terhadap Karin karena telah berselingkuh dibelakangnya. Benar 'kan?

Namun, entah mengapa memikirkan hal tersebut, membuat perasaan tak nyaman yang menggelayuti hatiku semakin bertambah besar saja. _Tsk_, Aku benar-benar tak mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi pada diriku sendiri!

Aku menyadari jika perasaan tak nyaman ini selalu muncul tatkala bersinggungan dengan kedekatan Sakura bersama pemuda lain, termasuk kakakku sendiri. Hal ini aku simpulkan dari kejadian tadi siang saat Sakura ditolong oleh seorang pemuda berambut merah di taman bermain, yang namanya tidak begitu jelas aku ingat.

Seharusnya aku merasa senang, karena dengan berdekatan dengan pemuda lain, Sakura mungkin saja akan mendapatkan kekasih dan aku terbebas dari permintaan gilanya itu!

Hanya saja, sebagian dari hati kecilku tampaknya menyangkal semua pemikiranku itu dan menempatkanku dalam posisi yang sulit.

Di satu sisi aku ingin memutuskan status baru yang terjalin di antara aku dan Sakura, karena aku tidak ingin mengecewakan Karin. Namun, di sisi lain ada sedikit perasaan tidak rela jika melihat Sakura berdekatan dengan pemuda lain.

Jujur saja aku baru pertama kali merasakan hal semacam ini. Bahkan ketika Karin berdekat-dekatan dengan pemuda lain, seperti Naruto, Suigetsu dan Juugo, perasaanku tenang-tenang saja. Tapi, kenapa hatiku terasa bergemuruh tak nyaman jika itu menyangkut tentang Sakura?

_Tsk_, Sebenarnya apa yang sudah dilakukan gadis pendek itu padaku, sampai-sampai aku tak bisa berhenti memikirkannya?! Bahkan kami baru bertemu kembali hari ini dan dia benar-benar sukses membuat perasaan dan pikiranku kacau balau.

Aku fokuskan lagi salah satu _onyx_-ku untuk mengawasi Sakura dan Itachi-_Nii_ di seberang sana. Mereka benar-benar tampak dalam keadaan yang ceria, sungguh berbanding terbalik dengan suasana hatiku saat ini!

Kali ini aku melirik jam tangan yang melingkar pada pergelangan tangan kiriku dan aku cukup tercengang mengetahui bahwa waktu telah menunjukkan pukul setengah sebelas malam.

Huh, Mau sampai kapan mereka mengobrol seperti itu terus? Sepertinya aku harus mengingatkan mereka!

Segera saja aku memutar kenop pintu kamar pribadiku dan membuka pintu itu secara perlahan-lahan. Spontan, aku pun langsung menyandarkan punggungku pada daun pintu kamarku seraya menyilangkan kedua tanganku dengan angkuh di depan dada.

Aku pun berdeham agak keras karena sepertinya mereka sama sekali tidak menyadari keberadaanku disini.

"Apa aku mengganggu acara kalian?" Tanyaku sinis seraya mengukir sebuah seringaian tipis yang aku tujukan kepada Sakura dan Itachi-_Nii_, yang mulai memberikan atensinya terhadapku.

Aku dapat melihat ekspresi kebingungan di wajah cantik Sakura tatkala mendapati aura yang kurang menyenangkan menguar dari tubuhku.

"Hn. Tentu saja tidak. Ada apa Sasuke?" Tanya Itachi-_Nii_ tenang seraya mengulum sebuah senyuman ke arahku.

"Hn. Aku rasa kau cukup mengerti untuk tidak tinggal lebih lama lagi di dalam kamar seorang gadis saat malam semakin bertambah larut, Itachi _Nii-san_," ucapku seraya mengangkat tangan kiriku dan mengetuk-ngetukkan jari telunjuk kananku pada kaca jam tanganku.

Spontan, Itachi-_Nii _langsung melirik ke arah jam tangan miliknya sendiri. Begitupun dengan Sakura yang ikut melihat jam dinding kamarnya. Ekspresi keterkejutan sekilas tergambar pada wajah keduanya, sebelum akhirnya tergantikan oleh suara tawa lepas yang menguar dari bibir keduanya, membuat aku kesal karenanya.

Huh, Apanya yang lucu?

"Astaga! Kita berdua terlalu asyik mengobrol dan bercanda, sampai-sampai lupa waktu seperti ini, Sakura," Itachi-_Nii_ tampak mengusap sudut matanya yang sedikit berair karena terlalu puas tertawa.

"Um, Kau benar, Itachi-_Nii_. Habisnya kau itu orang yang sangat menyenangkan! Aku jadi merasa nyaman untuk menghabiskan waktu bersamamu seperti ini," _tsk_, kata-kata Sakura ini semakin menyulut emosiku saja.

Seharusnya saat ini Sakura menghabiskan waktu malamnya bersamaku, karena waktu yang kami miliki sebagai sepasang kekasih tidaklah banyak? Bukankah tadi pagi Sakura juga mengatakan hal seperti itu? Lantas, kenapa justru ia sendiri yang menyia-nyiakan waktu kebersamaan yang kami miliki saat ini?

"Hahaha ... Kau bisa saja, Sakura," Itachi-_Nii_ beranjak dari ranjang _queen size _milik Sakura. "Baiklah, kita lanjutkan obrolan kita lain kali, oke?" Itachi-_Nii_ mengetuk pelan dahi lebar Sakura, persis seperti yang selalu ia lakukan terhadapku untuk menunjukkan rasa kasih sayangnya.

"Tentu," timpal Sakura seraya mengerlingkan sebelah matanya dengan jenaka kepada Itachi-_Nii_. Huh, Sakura terlihat kekanak-kanakkan sekali bukan?

Itachi pun melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kamar Sakura dan berjalan menghampiriku yang masih setia berdiri di depan kamar Sakura.

"Sebelumnya terima kasih karena telah mengingatkan kami, Sasuke," Itachi menepuk pelan pundak kiriku seraya tersenyum tipis. "Selamat malam," salam Itachi sebelum benar-benar pergi dari hadapanku.

"Hn," gumamku datar seraya menatap ke arah perginya kakak sulungku tersebut. Nah, saatnya memberikan pelajaran kepada kekasih sementaraku itu!

.

.

.

"Puas bersenang-senang bersama pangeran masa kecilmu itu, _Hikui_?" Sindirku seraya menyeringai sinis ke arah Sakura, setelah sebelumnya aku menutup pintu kamar pribadi Sakura.

"Ya, begitulah. Kau bisa melihatnya sendiri tadi 'kan, Sasuke-_kun_?" Sakura mengulum senyuman manisnya yang tampak seperti dibuat-buat kepadaku. Ah, Sepertinya ia belum bisa melupakan kejadian kurang menyenangkan saat perjalanan pulang tadi, eh?

"Hn. Tentu saja, kau dan Itachi-_Nii_ puas bersenang-senang sampai-sampai kalian pun mengabaikan keberadaanku sedari tadi," Sakura tampak mengernyitkan dahinya dalam mendengar perkataanku dengan nada yang kurang bersahabat.

"Hm, Ada apa denganmu Sasuke-_kun_?" Tanya Sakura bingung, begitu aku sudah mendudukkan diriku tepat di hadapannya, di atas ranjang pribadi Sakura.

"Kau tahu, kalian berdua tampak terlihat begitu serasi seperti sepasang kekasih jika tengah bersama seperti tadi," alih-alih menjawab pertanyaan Sakura, aku justru kembali melontarkan kalimat sindiranku dengan nada kekaguman yang aku buat-buat didalamnya.

"Apa maksudmu?!" _Emerald_ indah Sakura tampak mendelik tajam ke arahku. Tapi itu sama sekali tak membuatku gentar untuk melayangkan sindiran-sindiran lain yang akan semakin memojokkannya. Ya, itulah balasan karena telah mengabaikan keberadaanku, Uchiha Sasuke.

"Kenapa kau tidak meminta Itachi-_Nii_ saja untuk menjadi kekasih sementaramu? Aku rasa kalian terlihat nyaman satu sama lain," Ucapku dengan berani mengutarakan pemikiran yang tadi sempat terlintas di kepalaku, sekalipun mulutku terasa begitu kurang nyaman saat mengatakan hal tersebut.

Sakura tampak membulatkan kedua mutiara hijau indahnya setelah mendengar kata-kataku tersebut.

"_Tsk_, Sebenarnya apa maksudmu berkata seperti itu, Sasuke-_kun_?! Aku hanya menganggap Itachi-_Nii_ sebagai seorang kakak, tidak lebih! Lagipula, Itachi-_Nii_ sudah memiliki kekasih, bodoh!" Sakura melakukan pembelaan karena sepertinya ia tidak terima dengan kata-kata yang baru saja aku ucapkan terhadapnya.

Seringaian sinis kembali terukir di wajahku. "Hn. Lalu bagaimana denganku? Bukankah aku juga sudah memiliki kekasih? Kenapa kau tak berpikiran hal yang sama terhadapku, _Hikui_?" _Onyx_-ku menatap penuh tuntutan dan keseriusan kepada kekasih sementaraku itu, yang semakin menguarkan aura ketegangan dari tubuhnya.

Lagipula, aku juga merasa penasaran dengan alasan Sakura yang tiba-tiba saja memintaku sebagai kekasih sementaranya tadi pagi. Sakura baru saja mengatakan jika ia tidak memilih Itachi-_Nii_ karena ia sudah menganggap Itachi-_Nii_ sebagai seorang kakak, tidak lebih.

Apa itu artinya ... Sakura memilihku karena sebenarnya ia memiliki perasaan lebih dari sekedar hubungan kami sebagai seorang sahabat?

Lantas jika dugaanku itu memang benar, apa yang nanti akan aku lakukan terhadap Sakura?

"Aku mengerti," suara Sakura terdengar begitu lirih, yang entah mengapa seketika saja menghantarkan perasaan tidak enak ke dalam relung hatiku.

Sakura memutuskan kontak mata kami dan menundukkan kepalanya ke arah bawah, sebelum akhirnya gadis merah muda itu kembali mengangkat wajahnya dan mengucapkan kalimat yang membuat lidahku kelu seketika.

"Kalau begitu hubungan kita berakhir sampai disini saja Sasuke-_kun_," putus Sakura tiba-tiba seraya tersenyum tenang ke arahku.

_Deg_!

Astaga! Kenapa hatiku terasa seperti tersengat arus listrik setelah mendengar keputusan Sakura tersebut?

Kejadian ini sama sekali diluar perkiraanku. Aku hanya ingin mengetahui alasan Sakura memilihku sebagai kekasih sementaranya dan aku tidak bermaksud meminta Sakura untuk mengakhiri hubungan kasih sementara kami. Sepertinya Sakura sudah salah paham!

"Urusan kita sudah selesai 'kan, Sasuke-_kun_? Kalau begitu, kau bisa kembali ke kamarmu," ucapan Sakura berhasil membawaku pada kenyataan yang tengah aku hadapi saat ini.

"Sakura, ak-..." aku terpaksa menghentikan ucapanku karena ternyata Sakura telah terlebih dahulu bersembunyi, mengubur seluruh tubuhnya di balik selimut tebal miliknya. Sepertinya Sakura tengah berusaha untuk menghindariku malam ini.

Hah~... Aku sudah membuat keadaan menjadi semakin kacau! Mungkin besok aku akan berbicara baik-baik kepada Sakura, membujuknya agar tidak marah dan tidak bersikap menghindariku seperti ini karena aku tidak suka jika Sakura bersikap mengabaikanku, baik itu sebagai sahabat maupun sebagai kekasih sementaranya.

"Selamat malam _Hikui_. Beristirahatlah dengan baik," pesanku kepada Sakura, sebelum aku benar-benar pergi dari kamar bernuansa musim semi itu dengan berbagai macam hal yang membebani pikiranku.

**END OF SASUKE POV**

.

.

.

**SAKURA POV**

Dering ponselku bergema di setiap sudut kamar kesayanganku ini, mengusik indera pendengaranku seolah memaksaku untuk terbangun dari kegiatan tidurku yang tidak tenang sejak semalam.

Ya, kejadian semalam benar-benar membuatku shock. Perkataan Sasuke-_kun_ yang dengan begitu mudahnya membalikkan alasanku yang tak memilih Itachi-_Nii_ sebagai kekasih sementaraku, benar-benar membuatku tak berkutik karenanya.

Aku pikir Sasuke-_kun_ tengah merasa cemburu terhadap Itachi-_Nii_, karena aku dapat merasakan aura yang sama menguar dari tubuh Sasuke-_kun_ tatkala dirinya mendapati diriku bersama pemuda yang menolongku tadi siang di taman bermain.

Dan rupanya dugaanku salah besar karena ternyata Sasuke hanya tengah berusaha untuk lepas dari status baru kami-yang memang sebelumnya tidak ia kehendaki-dengan cara memanfaatkan keintiman yang terjalin diantara aku dan Itachi-_Nii_!

Huh, Ternyata ia pintar juga untuk mencari alasan agar terlepas dari permintaan gilaku itu!

Semalam aku memang memutuskan untuk mengalah dan akhirnya memutuskan ikatan kasih diantara kami yang terbilang sangat singkat itu. Aku benar-benar tidak dapat berpikir jernih dalam keadaan tersudut seperti semalam.

Namun, bukan berarti aku menyerah untuk merebut Sasuke-_kun_ dari kekasihnya itu-entah siapa namanya, aku malas untuk mengingatnya-dan menjadikan Sasuke-_kun_ milikku seutuhnya.

Ya, aku harus mencari cara lain untuk membuat Sasuke jatuh hati padaku dan berpaling dari gadis merah itu.

"_Moshi-moshi_," sahutku malas-malasan menjawab panggilan telepon yang masuk ke ponselku, entah itu siapa karena aku terlalu malas untuk melihat nama si pemanggil telepon.

"_Astaga Sakura! Kenapa lama sekali kau mengangkat telepon dariku, Hah?!_" Ya ampun, telingaku terasa berdengung karena suara teriakan yang berasal dari sahabat _blonde_-ku ini! _Tsk_, Tak bisakah Ino berkata sedikit tenang kepadaku yang tengah berada dalam keadaan terpuruk ini?!

"_Tsk_, Berisik Ino! Ada keperluan apa kau meneleponku pagi-pagi seperti ini?" Tanyaku _to the point _kepada Ino seraya menguap lebar, yang pastinya terdengar jelas oleh Ino dari seberang sana. _Tsk_, Aku benar-benar tidak bisa tidur nyenyak semalaman!

"_Kami-sama! Kau baru bangun, Sakura? Jangan katakan, jika kau lupa dengan acara liburan kita hari ini?_" Tanya Ino dengan nada suara yang terdengar horor di telingaku, seakan tidak percaya jika aku melupakan acara liburan bersama teman-temanku hari ini yang sebelumnya telah kami rencanakan jauh-jauh hari.

Tentu saja aku tidak melupakannya. Bahkan sebelumnya, aku berniat mengajak Sasuke-_kun_ untuk ikut acara liburan bersama ke _Water Park Indoor, Seagaia Ocean Dome _di _Miyazaki_.

Namun, sayangnya kejadian tadi malam tidak memungkinkanku untuk mengajak Sasuke-_kun_ pergi bersama ke sana hari ini dan membuatku melupakan persiapan yang seharusnya aku lakukan tadi malam.

Hah~... Terpaksa aku harus pergi tanpa Sasuke-_kun _dan menyiapkan semua keperluan berenangku secara dadakan pagi ini.

"Hm, Tentu saja aku tidak lupa tentang acara liburan kita hari ini, Ino! Hanya saja aku lupa mempersiapkan keperluan berenangku," ucapku tenang menjawab pertanyaan Ino.

"_Tsk, Aku tidak mau tahu! Pokoknya kau harus siap dalam waktu lima belas menit karena aku dan Sai sudah setengah perjalanan menuju kediamanmu!_" Tegas Ino kepadaku yang sukses membuatku kalang kabut.

"Hei, Kau tak membiarkanku untuk mandi terlebih dahulu, Ino?!" Protesku kepada Ino seraya beranjak dari ranjang pribadiku.

"_Itu'kan salahmu, sayang_. _Bye~..._" Ucap Ino dengan nada lembut yang terdengar dibuat-buat di telingaku. Ino mengakhiri sambungan telepon kami secara sepihak, tanpa memberikanku kesempatan untuk melayangkan kembali protes kepadanya.

Huh! Sepertinya aku harus melewatkan kegiatan mandi pagi hari ini. Yah, Mencuci muka dan menggosok gigi saja sepertinya sudah cukup bagiku. Lagipula, bukankah nanti aku akan bermain sepuas-puasnya di dalam air. Jadi, tidak masalah jika aku tidak mandi terlebih dahulu, bukan?

Aku pun bergegas pergi ke kamar mandi dan segera mempersiapkan keperluan yang aku butuhkan untuk acara liburan hari ini.

**END OF SAKURA POV**

.

.

.

"Hn. Maaf aku tidak bisa menjemputmu dan Naruto di bandara nanti malam, Karin," ucap Sasuke sedikit menyesal kepada Karin seraya menutup pintu kamar pribadinya.

Pasalnya, Sasuke tidak memiliki mobil pribadi untuk menjemput kekasihnya dan Naruto di bandara nanti malam. Tentu saja, karena Sasuke meninggalkan mobil pribadinya di kediaman Uchiha yang berada di Amerika. Kemarin saja, Sasuke dan Sakura menggunakan mobil pribadi Sakura untuk pergi berjalan-jalan seharian.

"_Tidak apa-apa, Sasuke-kun. Lagipula, aku 'kan bersama Naruto, jadi kau tak perlu khawatir,_" Karin menyahuti perkataan Sasuke dengan penuh pengertian.

"Hn. Kalau begitu berhati-hatilah, Karin," pesan Sasuke seraya menatap penuh arti ke arah pintu kamar kekasih sementaranya, Sakura.

Ah, Mungkin yang kau maksud adalah mantan kekasihmu, Sasuke! Jika kau ingat bahwa kemarin malam Sakura telah memutuskan hubungan kalian.

"_Tentu, sampai bertemu besok, Sasuke-kun,_" ucap Karin megakhiri panggilannya dengan ceria.

"Hn," Sasuke pun memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam saku celana _jeans_-nya.

Perlahan, Sasuke melangkahkan kaki kekarnya ke arah pintu kamar Sakura. Rasa penasaran terhadap keadaan Sakura menggelayuti pikirannya saat ini. '_Apakah Sakura baik-baik saja?_' Tanya Sasuke khawatir di dalam hati.

Tangannya terulur untuk memutar kenop pintu dan tanpa ragu membuat sedikit celah terbuka untuk mengamati keadaan di dalam kamar bernuansa musim semi itu.

Dahinya mengernyit heran tatkala kedua _onyx_-nyamendapati keadaan ranjang Sakura yang telah kosong dan tampak rapi. '_Hn. Kemana dia? Apa dia sudah bangun dan tengah bergabung bersama keluarganya dan keluargaku di meja makan?_'

Mencoba untuk memastikan dugaannya, Sasuke pun bergegas menutup pintu kamar Sakura dan berjalan ke arah anak tangga untuk turun ke lantai satu kediaman Haruno.

"_Ohayou_, Sasuke-_kun_," sapa Mikoto lembut kepada putra bungsunya yang baru saja tiba di ruang makan. Sementara itu, Mebuki yang tengah sibuk menata lauk pauk di atas meja makan, hanya tersenyum tipis mendapati kedatangan Sasuke.

"_Ohayou Kaa-san_," balas Sasuke seraya mengecup singkat pipi putih ibunya. "Dimana Sakura, Bi?" Tanya Sasuke penuh penasaran kepada Mebuki, karena tak juga mendapati Sakura diantara keluarganya dan keluarga Sakura, yang tengah berkumpul di meja makan.

"Sakura? Ah, Apa sebelumnya Sakura tidak memberitahumu jika hari ini ia dan teman-temannya akan pergi ke _Seagaia Ocean Dome _di _Miyazaki_, Sasuke-_kun_? Baru saja Sakura berpamitan kepada kami semua," Mebuki tampak mengerutkan keningnya bingung ke arah Sasuke.

Mengingat hubungan persahabatan Sakura dan Sasuke yang sangat dekat, tidak mungkin jika Sakura tidak memberitahu Sasuke akan kepergiannya bersama teman-temannya hari ini 'kan?

"Hn. Tidak Bi. Sakura sama sekali tidak memberitahuku tentang hal ini," Sasuke berusaha untuk berkata setenang mungkin kepada Mebuki, meskipun saat ini perasaannya tengah bergejolak panas mengetahui kenyataan bahwa Sakura pergi tanpa memberitahunya terlebih dahulu. '_Tch_, _Apa dia sengaja menghindariku secara terang-terangan dengan memilih pergi bersama teman-temannya?!_'

"Ah, Mungkin Sakura lupa untuk memberitahumu, Sasuke-_kun_. Sekarang lebih baik kita semua segera sarapa-..."

"Paman, bolehkah aku meminjam mobil milikmu?" Tanya Sasuke tiba-tiba memotong ucapan Mebuki.

"Sasuke! Tidak sopan menyela perkataan orang tua seperti itu!" Tegur Fugaku tegas kepada Sasuke, membuat semua orang yang berada di meja makan tersentak karenanya.

"Maafkan aku, _Tou-san_," ucap Sasuke penuh penyesalan seraya menundukkan kepalanya singkat ke arah Fugaku. "Maafkan aku, Mebuki _Baa-san_," Sasuke melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang baru saja ia lakukan terhadap Fugaku.

Kizashi terkekeh pelan seraya menepuk pelan bahu sahabatnya, Fugaku. "Tidak apa-apa Fugaku. Jangan memarahi Sasuke-_kun_ seperti itu. Lagipula, istriku juga tidak merasa tersinggung karena perbuatan Sasuke, _Ne Hime_?"

Mebuki tampak menganggukkan kepalanya menyetujui ucapan Kizashi seraya mengulum sebuah senyuman tipis ke arah suaminya dan Fugaku.

"Memangnya ada keperluan apa kau ingin meminjam mobil Paman, Sasuke-_kun_?" Tanya Kizashi meminta alasan Sasuke yang tiba-tiba ingin meminjam mobilnya.

"Aku ingin menyusul Sakura, Paman," dan jawaban tegas Sasuke tersebut sukses menciptakan raut tanda tanya pada wajah setiap orang yang berada disana.

.

.

.

_The Seagaia Ocean Dome _merupakan _water park indoor _terbesar di dunia, yang terletak di _Miyazaki, Kyushu Island _Jepang. Di tempat ini, semua pengunjung akan merasakan keindahan suasana sebuah pantai pasir putih murni seperti surga di musim panas.

Selain itu, suhu air di dalam pantai buatannya dijaga stabil pada suhu sekitaran dua puluh delapan derajat _Celcius_, sehingga para pengunjung dapat menikmati air yang hangat meskipun cuaca di luar dingin.

Para pengunjung juga akan dibuat takjub oleh keindahan interior langit-langitnya yang menampilkan warna biru cerah, persis seperti langit sungguhan.

Semua orang tampak bersenang-senang menikmati liburan musim semi mereka disini, hanya saja sepertinya kesenangan itu sama sekali tidak dirasakan oleh gadis musim semi ini, eh?

"Kau tidak berniat menghabiskan waktu disini hanya dengan melamun saja 'kan, Sakura? Kenapa tidak bergabung bersama yang lain?" Tanya pemuda bersurai merah bata itu kepada gadis musim semi yang tengah duduk memeluk kedua kakinya di atas pasir buatan seraya memandang kosong ke arah pantai buatan _Seagaia Ocean Dome._

"Ah, Gaara-_san_," Sakura mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah datangnya suara _baritone_ yang berhasil membuyarkan lamunannya seraya tersenyum tipis ke arah pemuda tampan yang kini mendudukkan dirinya di sebelahnya.

Ya, pemuda tampan itu adalah Gaara yang menolongnya kemarin saat Sakura akan terjatuh dari tangga wahana _roller coaster _di _Disneyland_. Dan ternyata Gaara merupakan adik bungsu dari kekasih Shikamaru-salah satu sahabatnya-yang bernama Temari, yang sejak kemarin memang sengaja berlibur di Konoha. Ah, Benar-benar suatu kebetulan bisa bertemu dengan Gaara lagi hari ini.

Hm, Apakah kau yakin jika pertemuanmu dengan Gaara adalah suatu kebetulan semata, Sakura? Entahlah, hanya _Kami-sama _yang mengetahui bagaimana ikatan diantara keduanya akan berkembang ke arah mana nantinya.

"Hn. Panggil Gaara saja," ucap Gaara datar seraya menyodorkan sekaleng soda ke arah Sakura.

Sakura tampak mengernyitkan keningnya dalam. Rasa-rasanya Sakura begitu familiar dengan sikap dan nada bicara seperti yang dilakukan oleh Gaara.

Ah, Tentu saja Sakura merasa familiar! Bukankah sahabatnya-Uchiha Sasuke-juga memiliki perangai yang mirip dengan pemuda bernama Gaara ini.

Sakura terkekeh pelan tatkala menyadari hal tersebut. Diraihnya kaleng soda dari tangan kanan Gaara. "_Sankyu _Gaara-_kun_," ucap Sakura tersenyum tulus setelah sebelumnya membuka tutup kaleng soda tersebut dan sedikit meminum isinya.

"Aa," gumam Gaara singkat seraya balas tersenyum tipis ke arah Sakura. Gaara pun turut membuka kaleng soda miliknya dan meminum isinya dengan tenang. "Hei, Kenapa kau tidak mengajak kekasihmu itu? Aku kira kekasih protektif semacam dia tidak akan dengan mudah membiarkanmu pergi sendirian bersama teman-temanmu seperti ini," tanya Gaara yang menyadari adanya tatapan iri dari kedua iris _emerald _milik Sakura tatkala gadis musim semi itu menatap ke arah teman-temannya, yang tengah bersenang-senang bersama kekasih mereka masing-masing.

Tampak Sai dan Ino yang tengah bermain kejar-kejaran dengan begitu romantis di tepi pantai buatan _Seagaia Ocean Dome_. Di sisi lain, tampak Neji mengajari dengan sabar adik sepupunya yang juga merupakan tunangannya-Hinata Hyuuga-untuk belajar berenang karena memang di sekolah Hinata tidak terlalu mahir di bidang olahraga.

Sementara itu, Shikamaru dan Temari pun tampak asyik ber-_surfing _ria, mencoba menaklukan ombak buatan _Seagaia Ocean Dome_. Sungguh tak disangka jika pemuda pemalas dengan tingkat kecerdasan otak diatas rata-rata itu menyukai kegiatan menantang seperti itu!

"Hm, Dia sedang sibuk," jawab Sakura acuh seraya mengendikkan bahu mungilnya. "Lagipula, kenapa kau bisa menyimpulkan jika kekasihku itu adalah tipe kekasih yang protektif, Gaara-_kun_?" Tanya Sakura penuh rasa penasaran kepada Gaara.

Benarkah jika Sasuke bersikap begitu protektif terhadapnya? Tapi, bukankah Sasuke sama sekali tidak menginginkan hubungan kasih mereka yang hanya terjalin satu hari kemarin?

"Hn. Aku bisa langsung menilai sifat seseorang meski hanya dengan sekali pertemuan saja," ucap Gaara seraya mengulum sebuah senyuman yang tampak menyempurnakan wajah rupawannya. "Lagipula, siapapun yang melihat sikap kekasihmu kemarin pasti akan berpikiran sama denganku. Sikap protektif kekasihmu itu sangat terlihat mencolok sekali, kau tahu?"

"Aa~... Aku bahkan tidak yakin akan hal itu, Gaara-_kun_," gumam Sakura ragu seraya menyanggakan dagu mungilnya pada lipatan kedua tangannya yang bertumpu pada kedua lutut kakinya. Tampak gurat kesedihan terukir di wajah cantik gadis musim semi itu.

"Hn. Sudahlah, jangan terlalu dipikirkan!" Tanpa sadar Gaara menepuk pelan pucuk kepala Sakura, berusaha untuk menghibur gadis _bubble gum _tersebut. Ya, Gaara memahami jika ada yang tidak beres dalam hubungan Sakura dan kekasihnya saat ini, entah apa itu. "Bagaimana jika kita bersenang-senang sekarang?" Gaara bangkit dari duduknya dan mengulurkan tangan kanannya ke arah Sakura.

Sakura mendongak dan menatap kedua _jade _milik Gaara yang terasa begitu hangat menatapnya. Tanpa sadar, Sakura tersenyum tipis seraya meraih tangan kanan pemuda bersurai merah bata tersebut.

"Kita mau bermain apa, Gaara-_kun_?" Tanya Sakura kepada Gaara yang tengah menuntun langkahnya di depannya. Tangan mereka masih saling bertautan, karena merasa tak ingin kehilangan satu sama lain di tengah keramaian manusia yang memenuhi_ Seagaia Ocean Dome _ini.

"Hn. Kita akan mencoba itu, Sakura," ucap Gaara menoleh ke arah Sakura seraya menunjuk _water slide _dengan dekorasi gunung meletus yang terlihat begitu mengagumkan.

Sakura pun mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah yang ditunjuk oleh Gaara. Dan seketika sebuah senyum keantusiasan terukir jelas pada wajah cantik sang gadis musim semi tersebut.

.

.

.

"Kau yakin tidak ingin duduk di bagian depan, Sakura?" Tanya Gaara mencoba memastikan keputusan Sakura yang lebih memilih duduk di bagian belakang ban seluncur yang berbentuk seperti angka delapan itu.

"Aa~... Mungkin aku akan mencoba untuk duduk di bagian depan setelah ini," ucap Sakura menunjukkan cengiran lebarnya seraya menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal, membuat Gaara mendengus geli karenanya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Ayo, kita mulai!" Gaara segera mendudukkan dirinya pada ban seluncur bagian depan, diikuti oleh Sakura yang duduk pada ban seluncur bagian belakang.

Gaara memberikan kode kepada petugas yang berjaga disana untuk segera mendorong ban seluncur mereka. Dan dalam hitungan detik, ban seluncur mereka telah meluncur pada arena _water slide_ yang begitu memacu adrenalin keduanya.

Suara teriakan dan suara tawa akan kepuasan, menguar dengan begitu lepas dari bibir keduanya. Ya, setidaknya Sakura dapat bersenang-senang dan sedikit melupakan masalahnya dengan Sasuke.

.

.

.

"Cepatlah Sai-_kun_! Aku ingin segera bermain _water slide _dengan dekorasi gunung meletus itu!" Ucap Ino tidak sabaran seraya menarik paksa tangan kekasihnya agar berjalan dengan lebih cepat lagi.

"Sabarlah Ino!" Ucap Sai seraya berusaha menyeimbangkan irama langkah kakinya dengan irama langkah kaki kekasihnya yang terbilang cukup cepat. "Hei, awas!"

_Bugh_

"Ugh~..." Rintih Ino yang terjatuh karena tubuhnya baru saja bertabrakan dengan seseorang.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Ino?" Tanya Sai penuh kekhawatiran kepada kekasih _blonde_-nya tersebut.

"Hei, Apa kau tidak lihat jika kami berdua tengah berja-... Eh, Kau ... Uchiha Sasuke 'kan?!" Ino tidak meneruskan kata-kata protesnya tatkala menyadari jika seseorang yang menabrak dirinya adalah sahabat Haruno Sakura-Uchiha Sasuke-pemuda yang selama ini selalu Sakura ceritakan kepadanya.

'_Sedang apa Uchiha Sasuke ada disini? Bukankah dia tinggal di Amerika? Tsk, Haruno Sakura! Kau berhutang banyak penjelasan kepadaku nanti!_' Gerutu Ino di dalam hatinya.

"Hn. Apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?" Alih-alih meminta maaf, Sasuke justru bertanya kepada Ino seraya mengangkat sebelah alisnya ke atas. Kedua _onyx_-nya tampak meneliti ke arah Ino dan Sai. Namun, sayangnya Sasuke sama sekali tidak ingat jika dirinya pernah bertemu dengan kedua orang yang kini telah berdiri di hadapannya.

"Um, Tidak. Kita tidak pernah bertemu sebelumnya, Sasuke-_san_," ucap Ino yang mempertegas ingatan Sasuke bahwa dirinya memang tidak pernah bertemu dengan Ino.

Kali ini Sasuke mengernyitkan keningnya bingung. Lantas, kenapa gadis itu mengetahui namanya, eh?

Seolah dapat membaca raut kebingungan pada wajah pemuda di hadapannya, Ino pun spontan memberikan penjelasan mengapa ia mengetahui nama Sasuke.

"Aku tahu namamu dari sahabat baikku, Haruno Sakura," ucap Ino seraya tersenyum penuh arti ke arah Sasuke.

Ino merupakan teman curhat terbaik yang dimiliki oleh Sakura. Tidak ada yang tidak Ino ketahui tentang Sakura, karena gadis musim semi itu selalu bersikap terbuka terhadapnya, termasuk menceritakan tentang perasaan cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan yang dimiliki oleh Sakura terhadap sahabat masa kecilnya, Uchiha Sasuke.

Sekilas Ino dapat melihat raut keterkejutan pada wajah tampan Sasuke tatkala dirinya menyebutkan nama Sakura, sebelum akhirnya pemuda itu kembali memasang wajah datarnya.

"Hn. Lalu apa kau mengetahui dimana sekarang dia berada, Nona?" Tanya Sasuke meminta petunjuk keberadaan Sakura kepada Ino.

"Tentu! Aku bahkan berniat untuk pergi bersama kekasihku dan menyusul Sakura ke _water side _dengan dekorasi gunung meletus yang berada disana, jika saja kau tidak menabrakku tadi," jawab dan keluh Ino disaat yang bersamaan kepada Sasuke.

Ya, sebelumnya Ino sempat melihat Sakura yang pergi bersama Gaara ke arah _water side _gunung meletus yang berada di bagian paling ujung dari pantai buatan _Seagaia Ocean Dome _ini.

"Dan sepertinya saat ini Sakura tengah bersenang-senang bersama Gaara-_kun_, bukan begitu Sai-_kun_?" Ino mencoba untuk menggoda Sasuke dan melihat bagaimana reaksi dari sahabat Sakura itu.

Sedikitnya Ino ingin membantu Sakura untuk mengetahui bagaimana perasaan pemuda Uchiha itu terhadap gadis musim semi itu. Ya, Ino juga tidak tega membiarkan Sakura terus menerus bertahan dalam perasaan cinta sepihaknya terhadap Sasuke.

Sasuke kembali mengernyit saat nama Gaara terlontar dari bibir Ino. Sepertinya ia tidak asing dengan nama itu.

"Ya, aku rasa mereka cocok jika menjadi sepasang kekasih. Merah dan merah muda, menurutku tidak terlalu buruk," ucap Sai jujur seraya mengulum sebuah senyuman tipis ke arah Ino.

Dan perkataan dari Sai kali ini berhasil memicu gelombang emosi pemuda berambut _raven _tersebut. Rahang tegasnya tampak mengeras. Sorot kedua _onyx_-nya semakin tajam, memancarkan suatu rasa kebencian yang terlihat begitu kentara sekali. Kedua tangannya pun tampak terkepal dengan begitu kuat pada kedua sisi tubuhnya.

Aura tubuh Sasuke berubah menjadi tidak bersahabat tatkala menyadari jika pemuda bernama Gaara yang dimaksud oleh Ino adalah pemuda yang telah menolong Sakura kemarin di taman bermain _Disneyland_.

Tanpa berniat untuk melanjutkan pembicaraan dengan Ino dan Sai, Sasuke pun membalikkan tubuhnya dan bergegas pergi ke tempat dimana Sakura tengah bersenang-senang bersama pemuda bersurai merah itu.

Sasuke tidak dapat membayangkan apa yang akan ia lakukan nantinya, setelah ia bertemu dengan Sakura dan Gaara. Mengingat bagaimana sikapnya yang begitu menyebalkan tadi malam tatkala mendapati kedekatan Sakura bersama Itachi, yang mengakibatkan putusnya hubungan kasih sementaranya dengan Sakura.

Ah, rupanya kau ingat jika hubungan kasihmu dengan Sakura sudah berakhir eh, Sasuke?

Sementara itu, Ino tampak menyeringai penuh kepuasan mendapati reaksi Sasuke yang sesuai dengan harapannya. Pemuda Uchiha itu cemburu!

.

.

.

"Hahaha ... Menyenangkan sekali Gaara-_kun_!" Sakura tertawa riang setelah dirinya dan Gaara terhempas dari arena _water slide_ ke dalam kolam renang. Gaara hanya tersenyum tipis menanggapi perkataan Sakura seraya mengacak-ngacak rambut merahnya yang basah kuyup. "Ayo, kita lakukan untuk kedua kalinya, Gaara-_kun_!" Ajak Sakura bersemangat seraya mengedipkan sebelah matanya ke arah Gaara, membuat Gaara terkekeh geli karenanya.

Tangan mungil Sakura menggapai tangan kekar Gaara dan menuntun pemuda itu untuk mengikutinya berjalan keluar dari kolam renang, bermaksud untuk kembali menaiki undakan tangga yang akan membawa mereka pada puncak _water slide_ gunung meletus ini.

Namun, sayangnya belum sempat mereka sampai di depan undakan tangga tersebut, tubuh Gaara telah terlebih dahulu tertarik dan terhuyung ke belakang.

Dan tanpa sempat memahami keadaan yang tengah terjadi saat ini, sebuah pukulan keras telah melayang bebas meninju wajah tampan Gaara, menyebabkan pemuda bersurai merah bata itu jatuh terjengkal di atas pasir dengan salah satu sudut bibirnya yang tampak mengeluarkan darah.

"GAARA-_KUN_!" Teriakan histeris penuh kekhawatiran Sakura yang memanggil nama pemuda lain selain namanya, entah mengapa membuat hati pemuda _raven _itu terasa begitu sesak.

-TBC-

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Hah~... Akhirnya Hika bisa menyelesaikan chapter ini XD Senangnya~... meskipun Hika gak yakin bagus atau gak ceritanya Hehe

Maaf ya klo semakin aneh ceritanya dan banyak bertele-tele, tapi Hika selalu berharap kalian akan suka dengan kelanjutannya #wink

Yosh, Hika gak akan bosan-bosan buat bilang terima kasih kepada kalian semua, _readers, reviewers_, _followers_, _favoriters_, dan _silent readers _yang sudah berkenan untuk membaca _fic _ini XD

Dan Hika juga berharap kalian gak akan bosan untuk R&amp;R fic ini yahhhh~... Karena itu akan menjadi sumber utama semangat Hika untuk melanjutkan fic ini #plakkk

Yosh, selamat membaca~... XD

Salam Hangat,

Hikaru Sora 14.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Balasan **_**Review**_

**exofujo12: **Maaf Hika baru bisa update lagi exo-_san_ ^^ Huwaa, makasih yah udha bilang seperti itu #nangisterharu Yosh, kalau begitu jangan ketinggalan lagi yahh buat baca kelanjutannya exo-_san _#wink Hehe Makasih banyak udha berkenan R&amp;R #muachh

**Prissa Armstrong: **Hika juga bingung sama perasaan sebenarnya Papa Sasu ke Mama Saku #plakk Maafkan kelabilan Hika yang tertular pada Papa Sasu yahh Prissa-_san_ #puppyeyes Yosh, Pastinya Hika banyakin buat moment Papa Sasu cemburu sama Mama Saku #wink Aaaa~... Makasih banyak buat pengertian dan semangatnya #muachh

**Spring Oh Shasha: **Yeayy, akhirnya perlahan-lahan Shasha-_chan _menunjukkan akun ffn-nya XD Makasih banyakk yahh karena udha ngingetin Hika dari sejak awal akun tanpa nama, akun non log in sampai akhirnya menggunakan akun log in XD Gak terharu gimana coba Hika XD

Um, sepertinya iya tapi Papa Sasu belum menyadari sepenuhnya #plakk Iyaa, Hika juga berharap bisa membuat alur yang seperti itu jika saja ide Hika tidak selalu meleset saat menulis kelanjutannya #plakk Aa~... Jawabannya udha ada 'kan di chapter ini Naruto suka sama siapa Hehe Yosh, sesuai permintaan Gaara sebagai pihak ketiga hubungan SasuSaku XD Sekali lagi makasih banyak yahhh Shasha-_chan_ #muachh

**azizaanr: **_Ano_, maaf Hika belum bisa memunculkan Karin di chapter ini azizaanr-_san_ #bungkuk-bungkukbadan Tapi, pasti di chapter depan Hika munculin Karinnya kok #wink Makasih banyak yahhh udha berkenan R&amp;R #muachh

**chacha L/sakura sweetpea: **Maaf baru bisa update fic-nya chacha-_san _#senyumtigajari Wah, maafkan Hika karena gak minta izin dulu buat bawa suami chacha-_san_ untuk main di fic ini #wink Iyaa, disini Papa Sasu banyak cemburunya Kkkk~... Semoga chacha-_san _gak ikut-ikutan cemburu yahh karena kedekatan Gaara sama Sakura #wink Makasih banyakkk #muachh

**zeedezly clalucindtha: **Hehe jawaban janjinya ada di chapter satu zeedezly-_san_ #wink Aish, Hika benar-benar lagi jatuh cinta sama crack pair SakuGaara, eh? Hihi tapi disini Mama Saku tetap jadi milik Papa Sasu kok #wink Yosh, ini udha lanjut! Makasih udha berkenan R&amp;R yahhh #muachh

**Manda Vvidenarint: **Um, Iya Papa Sasu nyebelin! Mesti kita apakan nih Manda-_san _biar Papa Sasu ingat sama janjinya ke Mama Saku? Hehe Maaf baru bisa di update fic-nya, semoga suka sama kelanjutannya XD Makasih udha berkenan R&amp;R yahhh #muachh

**Cherio Erald Deneuve L: **Aaaaa~... Hika harus bilang apa athu sama _review _Cherio-_san _yang begitu berkesan buat Hika #nangisterharu

Makasih banyak yahh karena udha bela-belain menunjukkan diri untuk fic Hika #hiks hiks hiks Padahal Hika kurang percaya diri dengan gaya bahasa yang Hika pakai di fic-fic Hika selama ini Hehe

Jujur Hika payah dalam menggunakan diksi yang tepat dan bagus, tidak seperti Author-Author berpengalaman lainnya Hehe

Iyaa, Hika coba pertahankan gaya bahasa Hika dalam membuat fic yahh #wink Apakah di chapter ini gaya bahasa Hika tetap atau berubah? Kasih tahu yahh klo gak nyaman sama gaya bahasanya #wink

Wahh, Makasih banyak buat semangat dan doanya Cherio-_san_ XD Hika juga senang karena Cherio-_san _suka dengan fic Hika XD Salam kenal juga #muachh

**uchiha della: **Wahh, Makasih udha bilang fic ini keren della-_san _#nangisterharu Hihi Hika juga penasaran gimana galaunya Papa Sasu menghadapi perasaannya sendiri yang mulai beralih haluan XD Maaf, tapi chapter ini Karin belum sampai ke Jepang Hehe Mungkin akan Hika hadirkan di chapter depan, _Ne_? Makasih banyakk yahhh #muachh

**dinda adr: **Yosh, Maaf baru di update lagi fic-nya dinda-_san_ #senyumcanggung Makasih yahh udha berkenan R&amp;R fic ini #muachh

**alzenardsmr: **Wahh Makasih udha suka sama fic ini alzenardsmr-_san_ XD Nah, sejujurnya ide awalnya memang seperti itu Hihi Tapi Hika berubah pikiran karena gak tega buat Sakura jadi psikopat. Hika gak mau buat image Sakura jelek nantinya #plakk #alasan Iyaa ini udha lanjut, semoga suka yahhh #muachh

**kocchan: **Maaf baru bisa lanjut yahh kocchan-_san_ #wink Hehe Makasih banyak udha R&amp;R dan berkenan nunggu kelanjutan fic ini #muachh

**sakura uchiha stivani: **Maaf baru bisa di lanjut fic-nya sakura-_chan_ #senyumtigajari _Ne,_ gak apa-apa baru nemu juga, yang terpenting akhirnya sakura-_chan _berkenan R&amp;R fic ini XD Makasih banyak #muachh


End file.
